


To Find A Lost Brother

by YukiNoKarasu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Original Character(s), Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiNoKarasu/pseuds/YukiNoKarasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Alex's little brother Ivan disappeared. Upon searching for him Alex finds herself in a world full of pirates, all out to get the One Piece. Once she is titled one herself she has no choice but to run from the Marines, all while looking for her lost little brother. On the way she meets many friends, enemies and one mysterious swordsman. MihawkxOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange Places and a New Journey

     Chapter 1

_Strange places and a new journey_

 

“Hey, what are you doing up so late? “ I questioned upon entering my little brother’s room. The first thing I noticed was that he was still in the same position I had left him in two hours ago. Second thing were the empty food plates and glasses. How can he live in this mess?

My brother merely turned his head towards me, just so I knew he heard me, before turning it back towards the computer screen. I huffed from my position on the doorframe before pushing myself of it and walking over to him.

I got behind him to get a look at what he was watching for the past 6 hours. The screen was coloured brightly and was currently displaying a cartoon character with a straw-hat.

“Aren't you a bit old for cartoons? “ My questioned got me a glare as he stopped the screen and turned to me.

“What do you want? “ His voice screamed hostile. I gave him a light glare. I may not be much older than him (only 5 years), but he ought to try and listen to my advice. It would do him some good.

“Don’t mind me; I was just worried for your health. You have been locked in this room for the past 6 hours, you know?” He just shrugged.

“So what?” Now that really got me annoyed.

“So what?” I repeated. “Are you crazy? You should go out and do something productive, not sit here the whole day! Yeah, sure, it’s vacation, no school. It doesn’t, however give you the right to just sit in your room the whole day.” I finished while he just stared at me, and then turned back to the computer ignoring me. Sighing I left the room and went into my own. There was probably nothing that I could do to change his mind…

...

“How did the job interview go?” I gave my mother a sideway glance before proceeding with getting some food from the fridge. Honestly, this was the 3th job interview I had this week, again, it was the same bloody thing, ‘ _we are looking for somebody with experience’._ How am I supposed to gain any if I can’t get a job?

“That bad, huh?” I shrugged. I’m 24 years old and still stuck at home after graduating college. I was really guilty I couldn’t move out, but at least my parents had enough money to support me (till I get myself a decent job).

...

 “Alex, could you get your brother for me. Dinner is ready.” I nodded slowly lifting myself of my bed putting the book aside that I was just reading.

Once I got to his door I knocked lightly just to be polite, but received no response. I knocked again louder, but still nothing.

“Ivan, open the damn door, I know you’re in there.” Still nothing.

I sighed and opened the door. The lights were out and the only reason I could see was because of the light of the computer screen, however, the room was empty.

“Ivan?” Alright, I was officially freaking out. He couldn’t have left the room without me seeing or hearing him, yet he wasn’t here. I checked the window. _Closed._

“Come on you little jerk, this isn’t funny.” I grumbled, my mind completely forgetting to turn the lights on. But, honestly, my main concern was my missing brother right now…

Suddenly, the room turned really bright, I couldn’t see a thing from all the light. And then well, you can guess it, I fainted.

...

 “Shh, Etsu, you will wake her up.” I heard a voice to my right. I grumbled softly trying to open my eyes. _What happened?_ The voices continued.

“How do you think she got here, Katsumi? “ Mumbled a child like voice in curiosity. By the sound of it I assumed it was a little girl.

I slowly blinked trying to get a look of my surrounding. I was lying on something soft, yet hard. Once I opened my eyes I realized that I was in fact on a small grass hill. All round me was cat grass. Odd? To say the least…

“Ughh, what happened?” I mumbled while slowly griping my head.

“Are you alright, human?” I slowly looked round only to come eye to eye with an enormous blue cat. I blinked once, twice, trice.

Yup, it’s a **_talking huge blue_** cat.

“AHHHHHH!!!” I yelped slowly inching away from it. The huge cat merely blinked while observing me.

“Is she alright?” I looked beside the cat, following the voice. I was mistaken, it wasn’t a little girl. It was a little black and red stripped cat. It actually looked kind of badass, yet cute, with its head titled to the side in confusion. Never mind that! Where was I?

Alright, this is probably just a bad dream. Come on Alex, all you got to do is wake up. NOW! Come on, wake up!

I slowly took a deep breath glancing in front of me. _AHH! They are still there!_

…

“Are you calm now, human?” Katsumi looked at me slowly inching closer to my sitting form. I nodded still wary of what exactly was going on.

“My name is Katsumi, and this here is Etsu.”He said while mentioning towards her.  I nodded trying to keep calm.

“I’m... eh, Alex. Nice to... meet you?” _Alright, awkward._ But come on! A giant cat just introduced itself to me. How crazy is that?

“If you don’t mind my question, but how did you get here?” I titled my head to the side. _How did I get here?_

“I honestly have no idea.” I stated shrugging. Katsumi nodded his giant head before turning to Etsu.

“Etsu, go get Suna, perhaps she can help us.” Etsu nodded excitedly before running of tripping over her own feet, continuing to roll down the hill. Katsumi had a giant sweat drop on the back of his head. _Wait a minute..._

“Oi, where am I anyways?” Katsumi turned back towards me before speaking.

“Neko Island.” _WHAT?!_

...

A little after my freak out session Etsu came jumping back up the hill, followed by an old woman who was jumping on a stick? You really had to see it to believe it. She was really short, perhaps came up to my waist, with long grey hair, huge black eyes carrying a giant walking stick. She was holding onto the beginning of the stick kind of using it like a pogo stick.

“Eh?” Katsumi gave me a sideway glance before standing up and walking over to the old woman, whom I assumed was Suna.

“Suna-sama, this is Alex-san. She says she has no memories of how she got here. We were hoping you could help us.” Gosh, he sounded so professional while saying that.

I gave the old woman a slight wave as she looked over at me.

“Very interesting.”

...

 “I see...” Mumbled the old woman before looking through some books that were lying on the table in front of her. Katsumi was sitting to my right while Etsu sat comfortably on my lap with me petting her occasionally. We were currently sitting in her _office_. She was sitting behind a huge wooden desk and as mentioned before looking through some books which could by some chance tell her more about my situation.

I had just told Suna all I knew, which wasn’t much.

“Well, child it seems you got here for a purpose.” She said when she finally looked up from the old pages.

“A purpose?” Suna nodded while giving me a meaning full look.

“You said you were looking for your brother, aye?” I nodded still not getting the point. Her eye lit up before she raised her hand up in a whipping motion.

“Then you must head out to sea!” She said like it was the most logical thing to do.

I almost fell of my chair. “WHAT?!” I yelled/questioned.

Suna and Katsumi covered their ears slightly as I slumped back into my chair mumbling an apology.

“I... that doesn’t seem like a good idea.” I said lightly. Suna shook her head.

“It was written. It’s you destiny!” She said nodding meaningfully.

“You just made that up now...” Mumbled Katsumi as I nodded agreeing with him.

“Silence!” She yelled while jumping onto the desk in front of her. “I’m serious; it is the only way for you to get home!” They she jumped of the desk and went off to an old wooden box searching for something.

“Here!” She yelled pushing something into my hands. I looked at it. _A compass?_

“That is a Log Pose. It used to be mine at the time I travelled round the Grand Line.” She said like she was explaining it to a child. I pursed my lips, annoyed before glancing down at the thing in my hands.

I titled my head in question. _And I suppose I’m supposed to understand what that means…_

“Log Pose?” Suna nodded.

“Normal compasses do not work in the Grand Line due to the special magnetic waves created from each island. The Log Pose functions by recording the magnetic wave of an island in the Grand Line, and points to the next island for the user to travel to. How long it takes to lock onto the magnetic waves varies from island to island. Once on an island for the required amount of time, the recording of the magnetic wave resets to accommodate the new island.”

I nodded trying to understand the information and probably failing miserably.

Was this what my brother was doing now too? Getting instructions from a crazy old hag to go out to the sea in order to get back home?

On the other hand this is all Ivan’s fault. I’m 100% sure this is his doing.

“Just make sure you don’t get killed by pirates on your way!”

“Pirates?” I mumbled looking at her wide eyed. This could be exciting after all. _An adventure, right? Like I always wanted…_

Suna sweat dropped. “Yes, child, pirates! Where do you live, under a rock? It the pirate ear for heaven’s sake.  Everybody is out to find the One Piece.”

“Well, sorry I come from another world! Wait, did you say One piece?”

Suna nodded. “Aye, the One Piece is a great treasure hidden by the Pirate king Gol D. Rodger.”

I nodded not really interested. I only wanted to get back home, possibly find a job when I do. Though, that was boring, I rather go with the flow. If you know what I mean, I take life as it comes, well, expect this. This was just ridiculous. On the other hand this is the perfect and probably only opportunity for me to fulfil my promise to _her._

Well, at least I knew how to sail. Now it really came in handy that dad used to drag me and Ivan out for fishing trips.

...

“This thing looks like it is going to sink any minute.” Katsumi beside me nodded while looking at the old boat. Sure it was spacey, nothing big; it could hold two people with food supplies.

Suna had a vein popped on her fore head while clenching her fists.

“Oi, Suna-sama you alright?” Questioned Etsu while gently nudging her.

“Anyway...” She started while clearing her throat. “, you just have to follow the log pose and it will get you to your destination.” I nodded while looking at the Pose on my right hand.

“Got it.” I said while hopping into the boat.

...

 “What do you think Katsumi?” Questioned the old woman as her and the two cat’s were looking out into the sea Alex had just set her sail on.

 “Very peculiar, but you saw yourself, it was just like Tomo said.” Stated the blue cat. Etsu looked at Katsumi curiously. She did really understand what her senpai meant, but it sounded important.

“What are you talking about, Katsumi-senpai?”

Katsumi shook his head. “Nothing Etsu, nothing.”

...

_A couple of hour later_

“Alright, this isn’t all too bad.” I said while gently lying down on the deck. Sure it wasn’t a huge ship but it was big enough.

Suddenly I heard snoring behind me. I froze while looking round spotting nothing at first. Wait…

Is that a sleeping cat?

“Oi!” I said while pocking it gently. It stopped snoring and woke up shaking its head gently. It was a small brown coated kitty whit messy fur on top of its head covering its eyes.

It looked round confused before looking back up at me. “Who are you?” Aw, it was just too cute.

“I’m Alex, and who are you?”

“I’m Edgar. Wait, are we on sea?” It said in light panic. I nodded a little confused before getting it. The little guy must have been asleep in the ship when I set sail.

“Yeah...” I mumbled a bit guilty. We were too much out on the sea for me to bring him back and it was going to be nightfall soon.

“That’s it, I’m going to die…” He mumbled miserably before dropping to the deck with a small thud. I titled my head to the side before shaking my head.

“Don’t worry. I could always turn round and get you back.” Edgar shook his head before glancing up at me.

“That won’t be possible. Never mind, I will just stay with you for the time being.” I nodded before smiling.

“That’s great, you could help me out, I don’t know much about this place.” Suddenly, a dark cloud loomed over Edgar’s head.

“That’s it, I’m doomed.” I sighed, he sure was weird, but hey, so was I.

...

 “Alright, Edgar, by what you told me we are headed into the right direction.” The cat nodded while gently walking over to the edge of the ship jumping up and looking into the sea.

“The sea is so big and deep, it’s so depressing.” He mumbled with his ears going down. I sweat dropped. In my time with the cat I learned that he was a very pessimistic fellow.

“I see...” I said while lightly shaking my head.

“You know, you don’t really look like a pirate.” Said Edgar while looking me over. I sighed.

“How many times Edgar, I’m not, I repeat, not a pirate!” He shook his head.

“We are both going to die out on the sea.” I face palmed as he continue. “Alone, with the Sea Kings eating us alive...”

_Wait, Sea Kings?_

“What’s a Sea King?”

Edgar slumped. “We are going to die.”


	2. Make Way For The Doc!

Chapter 2

_Make way for the Doc!_

“Edgar, I see land!” I shouted in glee. The island was just ahead of us and I couldn’t have been happier. Finally we would be off this damn sea, full of monster that could kill me any second. Edgar seemed to be glad as well as he purred in delight while looking out to the island.

Once we docked I took a deep breath. The island looked pretty deserted to me. That or we were just on the wrong side. We couldn’t go on any longer without stopping to restock. According to Suna, the Log Pose is currently pointing to Logue Town from where I will easily find the entrance to the Grand Line.

“Edgar, I’m gonna look round. Want to come with me?” I said while giving him a sideway glance.

Edgar shook his head. “I will guard the ship.” I sweat dropped. _Yeah right, as if you could do much..._

“Alright, if you say so.” I was unsure about leaving him behind, but I shrugged it off and went into the forest anyway.

This place was just a huge forest. The only thing that I could see where damn trees! There was nothing here that indicated that somebody _human_ lived here.

 Well, at least we could stock up on some food; I have had it with fish. Some fruit would be good.  So here I was climbing trees (rather unsuccessfully) trying to get some fruit which I didn’t even know what it was. It could be poisonous. Oh, well…

A roar from behind me made me stop in my attempt as I turned to come face to face with a huge ass tiger! That this was like literary trice the size of a horse. What kind of world is this? Though, it is kind of awesome… Uh, concentrate! Ah, yes, tiger…

“AHHHHH!!”

…

_One run for life later_

“I think I escaped it now...” I mumbled out of breath while leaning against a tree taking a deep breath.

 

“Maybe, but it will find you eventually.” I yelped and pushed my back against a nearby tree for support. Looking around I spotted the source of the voice. It was a woman. She was rather tall, blonde and blue eyed, but what really stuck out was her, eh, big chest. She was wearing a red blouse with the bottom and top button unbuttoned, dark blue jeans and a red trench coat which was just pulled over her shoulders.

“Eh, hello?” I sated awkwardly. She merely raised a brow before casually walking over to me.

“Who are you?” Her casual tone made me uneasy, but I answered none then less.

_She could be a serial killer, or something. I mean who lives alone out in the woods. Unless I just didn’t find the town... No that’s stupid the island is too small. Uh, concentrate. She asked a question. What was it again? Ah, yes, my name._

“I’m Alex, and may I know your name?” The woman chuckled.

“I’m Hanako, I live here. So, you are on your way to the Grand Line kid?” She questioned gesturing to the Log Pose. I nodded, that must have been really funny because she burst out laughing.

“Ahahahaha, a kid like you? You aren’t even gonna make it to the Reverse Mountain.” I huffed. Sure I had no idea what she was talking about, but I wasn’t that weak. She didn’t even know me. I could defend myself against men twice my size, I would just train and I could work this out.

“Hey, I’m going to make it!” That caused her to laugh even louder.

“Make it to the Grand line that’s hilarious. I haven’t laughed like that in years.” She managed to say between laughs while holding her stomach.

“Whatever...” I mumbled while pushing my way to the trees, hopefully I could make it to the ship before nightfall.

…

 “Edgar, I’m back!” He merely waved his tail before continuing his nap. I sighed and stuffed the food I got bellow deck. I honestly had no idea what I was doing. Maybe the woman was right laughing at me. I mean, I don’t know anything about this place, how could I possible find my brother here and make it back home? Besides, it’s way too dangerous. On the other hand, when did that ever stop me?

With one last glance at the forest I fell asleep pulling the blanket closer to my body.

…

_The next morning_

“I will have to find her...” I mumbled while staring at the Log Pose. Edgar, who was beside me, yawned while looking at the forest.

I had no intention to go back in there after what happened with that tiger and woman. Her laughter still ringed in my ears.

But, after giving it much thought and discussing the matter with Edgar I decided that maybe it was for the best to go and talk to her, by the sound of it she could know a bit about the Grand Line, at least it sounded like she knew how to enter it. By Edgar’s advice I decided to go and look for her, though I tried to explain to him that the woman wouldn’t tell me anything, just laugh at me, he insisted. He is lucky he is so darn cute.

 “Alright Edgar, I’m going to go and find that woman I told you about, perhaps she can help us out, that is if she stopped laughing...” I mumbled the last part feeling a bit gloomy. Edgar nodded.

“Let me guess, you’re going to guard the ship?” He nodded while going to a corner and curling up. I sighed but made my way into the forest anyway.

As I reached the middle of the forest I realised that I wasn’t going to find her like this, on the other hand there was always the danger of running into that tiger again. If only I had a weapon, anything really…

 “Hello, is anybody here?” I shouted out trying to get an answer.

“You are really stupid, are you trying to die?” I narrowed my eyes as I turned to see Hanako emerging from the trees. She wore a slight smirk on her face as she narrowed her eyes at me.

I rolled my eyes. “Nope.” She just snickered.

 “Tell me, why do you want to go to the Grand Line?” She asked that as if she already knew the answer.

“I...” She continued staring at me. _Might as well tell her the truth. Besides, it’s no real secret or anything._ “I’m looking for somebody.”

She raised a brow, but remained silent. “I see...” The she passed me and started walking towards, eh, something.

“Come on, or are you gonna stand there the whole day?” I nodded before following her through the trees; I honestly had no idea where we were going, but I something told me that I needed to talk to her. As I followed her I soon saw a small cottage in the distance. It was made on the end of the clearing we just entered. I looked at Hanako before she spoke.

“My house isn’t much, but I build it myself…” I nodded as I followed her inside.

 “So, you are looking for somebody?” I nodded while looking round the room. It was fairly normal if it wasn’t for the variety of herbs on the walls and in the shelves. It however, had a home-y feel to it and made me smile slightly. There was a table which held medical equipment which made me curious about this woman. I mean, she was surviving alone on an island filled with all kind of monsters.

“I’m a doctor.” Hanako answered my unspoken question. I nodded again fixing my gaze on her.

“You really aren’t going to make it, not alone at least...” She said with a wicked grin.

“Eh, are you offering?” I muttered sarcastically. She chuckled. “To be bossed round by a little girl? I don’t think so.” I groaned.

“Look, I don’t really care. I will make it to the Grand Line, find Ivan, and then beat the living shit out of him.” I nodded once I was finished with my explanation.

“So you aren’t after a lover?” She said surprised. I chocked lightly before staring at her.

“Ughhh, no way, I don’t run after guys.” She smirked.

“Alright kid, I just might like you a bit more now.” Her smirk only widened. “Still doesn’t mean I will go with you.” I groaned.

“And when exactly did I ask you to come?” Her expression slightly fell before it turned into a glare.

“Look kid, you won’t find a better doctor than me in the whole damn Grand Line, not to mention one that has already been there.” I shrugged while standing up.

“Well, this has been really entertaining, but I have to get back to my ship and set sail.” She mumbled something before standing up herself and blocking my way.

“Alright, you convinced me; I will come with you!” I sweat dropped.

_What a weird woman..._

She was set on going with me so she had me drag all her medical equipment back to the ship with her. Let me tell you one thing, boy was it heavy…

Once we got to the ship I saw Edgar looking over the edge of the ship, clearly he was wary of the new company. “Oi, Edgar, may I introduce you to…?” But I was cut off by the loud blonde before I could finish.

 “AHHH, HOW CUTE!” There was a flash in front of me and as my vision cleared I could see Hanako hugging the life out of poor Edgar who mumbled something along the line of ‘this is how I die’.

“Hanako, you’re chocking him...”

_Out on the sea_

After getting Hanako’s things, which consisted, besides medical things, also of a huge double axe; we finally set sail for Loguetown. According to Hanako it was a 7 day travel without any Islands on the way.

Oh well, at least we were going to get there quickly.

“So kid, do you know how to defend yourself or am I going to have to teach you?” I sighed. _Does karate count? I mean, I’m not a black belt, but still, I know enough... Right? Then there was…_

“Depends, defend from what?” Hanako sighed heavily before going back to her nap and me to staring out on the sea. I sighed and fidgeted in my seat before an idea came to my mind.

“So Hanako, does this mean you are my first mate now?” She jokingly decided to call me captain when she joined my _crew._

“Phh, no way, find yourself somebody else. I’m the damn doctor.” I silently glanced at the sleeping Edgar before shaking my head. Never mind…

I nodded with a light smirk. _As if I need one. As soon as I find Ivan I’m out of here. Though, this chance to--_

“You know, we are going to need a new ship. This one won’t make the journey.” She stated the obvious. I groaned. I knew that.

“Yeah, but I don’t have money for that.” Hanako smirked. Why did I have such a bad feeling about this?

“Let that be my worry. I know... someone who could help us, plus, she owns me a favour anyway...” She said lightly and with that the problem seemed solved.

_Can I trust Hanako with that? I suppose I’m going to have to..._

_7 days later_

“Land ahoy, _captain!”_ I groaned slightly. She was at it again. When Hanako is bored her favourite past time activity was to annoy the heck out of me (and squeeze Edgar to death).The poor thing was so terrified that he hid bellow deck refusing to get out. Hanako scared him...

And I could understand why.

“Alight, let’s go.” After a week with no shower I was really looking forward to meet this friend and borrow her shower for a while…

_Loguetown_

The town was nothing special. Well, at least to me. I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head as the rain lightly fell. Edgar even decided to come with us this time. He insisted I carried him, much to Hanako’s disappointment. He was surprisingly light for a cat his size (slightly above average length).

Hanako kept complaining about the rain as she led the way to her friend.

“How much further?” Hanako shrugged. “Just a bit.” I nodded while fixed Edgar in my arms.

What can I say, my suspicion was justified.

“YOU!” Yelled the woman, her short purple hair slightly falling into her eyes.

“Oi, Monny, chill.” The woman continued glaring at her causing me to sigh. I slowly inched away from them as a crowd was forming. Sure the rain had stopped, but I still kept the hood on. It made me feel more comfortable.

Edgar steered in my arms. “What is it?”I asked. He shook his head.

“Nothing, just a bad feeling.” I nodded while slowly walking deeper into town. We soon came across a metal and wood construction which I eyed with curiosity.

 “What is that?” I questioned upon seeing the huge thing.

“It’s the execution platform.” Said Edgar matter-of-factly. I sighed.

“I see...” I mumbled before he continued. “It was where the pirate king was executed.” Ah now I remember.

“Gol D. Rodger, right?” He nodded. “Yes. Life is so short and depressing, dying like that...” And he was back to his depressing self. I was already starting to worry about him.

…

 “And that is why I need your help.” Monny gave the blonde a curious look before raising a brow.

“It’s not like you to help people.” Hanako sighed.

“Well, yes, but she remind me of _her_ , remember when we wanted to get to the New World? Now there is finally a chance for me to go.”

Monny nodded understanding her reasons. “I see. That however doesn’t change the fact that I hate you!” Hanako sighed before her expression turned to one of anger.

“I know that you stupid cook!” And they were back at bickering.

…

 “I think we are lost.” Edgar slumped in my arms as I struggled not to drop him. He continued to mumbled nonsense as we walked through the narrow streets.

“We are going to die, I just know it...” I huffed. Finally I managed to fix his position in my arms before I spoke. “Stop being so negative, it’s ruining my mood.”

He just continued sulking. As I was walking, I lost focus making me bump into something, or rather someone.

“Are you alright?” I looked up to come face to face with a man. He had short silver hair, a grey jacket which was left opened so I could have a good look over his abs, which I would be lying if I didn’t find impressive, but the thing that stuck out the most would have to be what he was smoking, quite literary might I add.

 “I’m fine.” I mumbled while standing up. “I’m Alex, btw.” He nodded, a curious look swimming in his eyes. I had no idea why I was introducing myself to him, it just seemed appropriate. At least Edgar wasn’t harmed from the fall.

“My name is...” He was however cut off by a woman yelling and running in our direction.

“Captain Smoker.” She saluted while standing in front of me. She had short dark blue hair, dark eyes and was overall dressed in a similar fashion like the guy I just bumped into, except instead of going shirtless she wore a flower pattern shirt. She kind of seemed familiar, like this _Smoker_ , though I failed to notice why.

I gave her a confused expression as _Smoker_ sighed. Seems to me like that happened often.

“Tashigi, your glasses.” I took notice of how gruff his voice sounded, must be from smoking these cigars. They can really do some damage. He probably already has some kind of lung cancer going on for him…

The woman blushed while putting her glasses back on and once she did, she started apologizing. I just waved it off with an ‘its fine’. I had an acquaintance back at home which had the same problem. Only her tendency was it to run into polls not mixing up people.

“Captain Smoker, pirates just docked.” Smoker nodded at her before turning back to me.

“It was nice meeting you miss Alex.” He said while I gave him a small nod in return. Though the curious look didn’t leave his eyes.

“You too.” He nodded before going off with Tashigi. I turned to my furry companion before speaking.

“Now to find Hanako.” Edgar nodded.

…

“Oi, where is the kid?” Hanako suddenly said in the middle of the argument, finally noticing that Alex was in fact missing. They were still standing in the middle of the street, though the crowd that was once round them had cleared already, losing interest in the fight which was going nowhere at all.

Monny groaned. “Typical, you never pay any attention to your surroundings. Unless there is a sake involved.”

Hanako glared. The blonde and the purple haired cook never did get along. From the second they met all they have been doing is arguing and insulting each other. Though, their old captain found it to be really hilarious, the rest of the old crew was just plainly annoyed by it as was everybody else who met them.

“Dare to repeat that aubergine head!” And they were once again, back to arguing.


	3. Well, I guess we are pirates now...

Chapter 3

_Well, I guess we are pirates now..._

 

“Alright Edgar, I think this should be the right way...” I mumbled while turning a corner, and once again I found a dead end.

Edgar kept mumbling about how this is a sign that we are going to die. “Oh, hush, nobody is dying today...” He just shook his head, but at least kept quiet. I sighed and turned back to the path, maybe if I found the platform again I could find Hanako?

It was worth trying, at least.  Come to think of it, I wonder what Hanako meant with she had been to the Grand Line already. Was she a pirate? Could be. I mean that axe was just way to suspicious. And then there was my brother. I mean, yes, it was probably all his fault, but I couldn’t help but worry. He was my little brother after all, I had to be worried, even though, most likely he would be better at this then me...

Somewhere in the New World

Two women were sitting casually in chairs across from each other, sipping tea. There were on a balcony in a large castle. Then, suddenly one stopped and turned her gaze from the tea to her friend.

“Suki, I think there is something wrong...” Suki sighed and looked at her chubby friend.

Suki was a tall, lean woman with a bit of a long face and sharp black eyes. Her hair was the colour of sand and her skin was slightly tanned.

“Whatever do you mean, Merry?” Merry glared. The woman was a lot shorter then her friend and slightly more... round-ish. Though she would never admit she had a weight problem, and honestly she wasn’t all that fat, when you took the yonko, Big Mom in account.

“I don’t mean the boy, there is something else... Have you closed the portal after he arrived?” Suki sighed and looked at her.

“Well, yes... but why?” Merry put a chubby finger under her chin.

“I believe there is somebody else here, I can just feel it.” Suki rolled her eyes. You could tell she was annoyed at her friends distrust. Then again, merry had all reason to be suspicious. None the less Suki decided to answer the woman’s jabbing.

“Don’t be foolish. How could there be somebody else here? I closed the portal almost immediately.” She said as matter of fact before concentrating on her tea cup again. Merry narrowed her eyes.

**_“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALMOUST?”_ **

Back in Loguetown

“Ah there it is!” Finally I had found the execution platform, which meant Hanako would be in that direction. Edgar didn’t however, share my enthusiasm. He thought we would still die somehow. Then again, he though the sun going down was a sign of death so…

I slowly walked towards were I thought Hanako might be only to find the place empty. _Great, were could she have gone?_

…

After the two women finally stopped arguing long enough to take full notice of Alex’s disappearance the set out to find the young girl.

“This is all your fault aubergine head! If it wasn’t for you yelling at me we would have never lost her!” The purple haired woman glared at the blonde.

“What was that blondy?! This is your fault, and what do you mean by _we._ The girl isn’t my responsibility!” Hanako huffed.

“Maybe, but it’s your fault I lost her!” She finished by pointing a finger at the other woman’s face. Monny sighed and pushed the woman’s hand away trying to focus.

Sure this town wasn’t all that big, but there was plenty of space to get lost. It was going to take them a while before they found the girl, which meant she had to put up with Hanako.

…

“Ah, at least we found the ship again...” I managed to mumble out as I took in the small ship. Next to it a pretty large ship was docked, but that was not what had my attention, it was the flag. _A pirate ship._

“Eh, Edgar, what do you think?” Edgar just slumped in my arms, once again mumbling about our deaths.

…

It was pretty clear that Monny and Hanako didn’t get along one bit. However, when it was needed they could very well work together. Like now for example, they were running side by side, away from the pirate crew Hanako decided to insult, then again, they had started it.

Hanako’s first instinct was to kill them, but Monny knew better. If she did that people (especially the Marines) would remember who they were and would not be that good, not good at all actually.

“Oi, stop pulling me aubergine head!” Hanako tried to pray the other woman’s hand of off hers, but she only received a glare back.

“Shut up you idiot, do you want to get us both killed?! Oh, I knew you were trouble the moment I saw you, you stupid blonde!”

Hanako glared harshly wanting to start and argument, the fact that she was blonde had nothing to do with her intelligence, she was, however, cut off by the loud yelling of the pirate crew.

…

“What the hell!?” Was all I could pretty much say when I saw Hanako and Monny rapidly approaching me. However, soon I saw the reason for their speed. Edgar didn’t have a much better reaction either.

“Shit!”

...

“I think we escaped them...” Mumbled the purple haired woman softly. I nodded while looking behind me; truly, there was no sight of them.

“Why were they after you two anyway?” Was my simply question, and however innocent it may have seemed, it started a whole new argument between the two other woman. I sighed, now I was finally feed up with the yelling. But, instead of trying to get them to stop, which I knew wouldn’t do anything; I hit them both over the head.

_Look at that! It actually got their attention!_ I thought sarcastically before speaking.

“Alright, I know you two hate each other, so I’m going to take this conversation over...” I trailed of giving Hanako a look to keep her mouth shut. She glared slightly, but kept silent.

“I need your help.” Monny crossed her arms and stared at me. I grinned sheepishly while putting a hand behind my head.

“Well, you see, I want to go to the Grand Line, but I am in need of a new ship. Hanako says you have one that could make the journey...” Monny nodded.

“Indeed I do. However, tell me, why should I help you?” I sighed.

“I don’t have a reason to give you. It’s your decision.” I was completely serious. I wasn’t going to beg or anything. It wasn’t pride that was influencing my decisions, it was rather simple, I had nothing to offer her in return and I did not steal!

…

Monny stared at the shorter, brown-haired woman in wonder. _So alike, and to say the same thing, how strange..._

_I ask myself..._

“Why do you want to go to the Grand Line?” The green eyes woman smiled in response. Hanako looked like she was about to but in but Monny stopped her from doing so with a glare. Turning back to the Alex she awaited for an answer.

“To find a person and go and an adventure in short.” Monny chuckled. _Well, similar, but not the same... still... Perhaps this could be my chance to fulfil my promise, like Hanako said, this could be my only chance and if the blonde trusted her…_

In the end Monny sighed, a small smile playing on her lips.

“Alright.” Alex seemed slightly surprised, but then she just grinned widely. That smile… _Definitely like her...Suzume…_

…

I couldn’t believe it. She would actually help me! I love the people here! Back at home you could be bleeding to death on the sidewalk and it would be questionable whether somebody would help you or not...

“In fact...” I turned from my little daydream back to the purple haired woman. “I will come with you.” Hanako was silently fuming in the back about to protest, but I cut her off before she could by putting a hand to her mouth.

“That would be great, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to. Hanako told me you wanted to open restaurant, no?” Monny sighed.

“This is more important.” I raised a brow.

“How so, you don’t even know me?” Monny smiled a secretive smile and even Hanako joined in.

“It’s... a long story.” And by her tone of voice I could tell there was a lot more to it, but who was I to pry?

I just nodded smiling. _At least I won’t be alone. I could actually do this now. I just hope Ivan is alright, because he sure as hell won’t be after I’m done with him!_

...

“This is the Entertainer. My baby.” I nodded as I glanced at the large ship. Sure it wasn’t huge or anything, but its size was decent and could definitely hold all of us and actually survive a storm what couldn’t be said about the ship Suna gave me.

“This is awesome!” I mumbled as the two women merely smiled, Edgar however didn’t share our enthusiasm.

“And who might you be?” Asked Monny as she approached the miserable cat. He looked up at her from his position in my arms before answering.

“I’m Edgar.” She squealed slightly before blinking.

“Did he just talk?” Hanako snorted.

“Come on aubergine head, it’s not like you have never seen anything like that.” Mumbled the blonde merely receiving a glare from the other woman.

“Yeah, on the _Grand Line,_ not in the East Blue!”

…

 

“Eh, this ship is awesome!” Finally I could have an actually room on the ship and despite my protest I had to take the captain room. Apparently it was because I was the captain. I really tried to explain that I was not a pirate, but my every attempt got ignored by my other two _crew members._

_I’m not a pirate! I just want to find my stupid little brother!_

“Hanako. If I’m the captain, doesn’t that make you the first mate?” I asked her again knowing it would get on her nerves, even if I was repeating myself.

 I decided to go along with them; they really left no room for arguments. Plus, they were helping me; I couldn’t deny it, if they wanted to be a pirate crew, fine! Then we were going to be one, but they had to be ready, we were probably going to be the worst pirate crew ever. Sure I knew how to defend myself, but those people here meant serious business, well so did muggers, but you get the picture...

Hanako shook her head.

“You asked that already and no way would I ever take that position!” I raised a brow.

She pointed at herself proudly. “I’m a doctor and only that!” I nodded and turned slightly to Monny. She shook her head as well.

“Sorry captain, but I’m the cook, and only that!” I sighed and turned to Edgar, but simply shook my head when I saw him mopping in a corner. I would solve this issue later, now we needed to sort this ship out and set sail.

Once the boat was fully boarded we were just waiting for the Log Pose to set. According to Monny it would set in a day. Which meant it would be set tomorrow and we could make our way to the Grand Line! Man, alone the thought gave me the shivers.

I had yet to see a sea king, but something told me I didn’t want to.

...

The next day came much sooner than I thought. We were sleeping on the ship since now everybody had a room. Well, if we were going to get more crew members it might make a problem. Though I wasn’t intending to stay so long and I tried telling those two that, but they wouldn’t even hear of it. According to them, if Ivan already set sail, it would take us quite some time to find him, the Grand Line was a huge place and it was really hard to find somebody without a, what did they call it? Ah, yes, Vivre Card.

“Shouldn’t we set sail?” I looked from Hanako to the Log Pose with a frown.

“Not yet, Monny still needs to sort things out.” The blonde huffed putting her hands behind her head. She sighed dramatically before giving me a look.

“Well, I’m bored, I will go and take a stroll round town...” And off she was. I huffed as I watched her go of. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

 

...

“Where is the annoying blonde?” I shrugged at the purple haired woman. I was casually sitting on the edge of the ship my feet dangling over the edge as she returned looking round the deck confused.

“Went to town or something...” Monny started panicking. Alright, maybe letting Hanako go of alone wasn’t such a good idea and she was gone for a good while now.

“Alone?” I shrugged not getting the point.

“Yes?” Monny took my arm and started dragging me out to town.

“We have to find her before she gets into trouble.” I raised a brow.

“How do you know she will get in trouble?”

“Oh trust me, _I know.”_

...

Look at that, she was right. Alright, perhaps I have to explain. You see, once we found Hanako she had already managed to cause a scene, reminds me to never let her go anywhere alone again, eh getting off subject. Anyway, she had caused another scene with the pirate crew, only this time the Marines got there, and to make matters worse, that Smoker guy recognised her. I knew Monny and Hanako had been pirates; I just wasn’t aware how dangerous those two really were. Thankfully I still had my hood on to hide my face.

Sure, they were nice to me, for some strange reason I couldn’t quite figure out, but none the less they were criminals.

I don’t exactly know how we escaped but we did. Currently we were out on the sea, no Marine ships trailing behind us, proving my point of escaping them.

“Alright you two, I want some answers!” I said pointing a finger at them.

Hanako was about to answer when Monny cut her off.

“Well, as far as you know, we used to be pirates.” I nodded as Monny continued. “Well, we had a good amount set on our heads,” she said pointing casually at the moping Hanako who wanted to tell the story herself, “however, after our captain was killed we all went our separate ways and were laying low for the past ten years...” I nodded trying to figure it out. _Ten years, should the Marines have forgotten them by now?_

“And it would have stayed that way if it wasn’t for Hanako! She knew Smoker would recognise her immediately!” I rolled my eyes as the two went on to argue again.

“Whatever...” But secretly I smiled. Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad? I was getting rather bored at home; this is giving me something to do. If only I knew where exactly I was. I was pretty sure I wasn’t on earth anymore, but where else could I be? The people were speaking English and some things were just too similar. It reminded me of... Oh dear, don’t tell me I am in one of my brothers cartoons.

**_They are anime!_ **

_Whatever little brother, whatever..._

…

“Captain Smoker, shouldn’t we go after them?” The man shook his head as he glance at the young marine on front of him.

“There is no real point. They aren’t pirates anymore and we aren’t authorised to go after them.” He mumbled as he stared after the disappearing ship. His thoughts were swimming. That young woman with them. Where did he see her before? If only she hadn’t had that hood over her face. Her name, what was it again? Damn it, he was sure he knew her from somewhere and he wasn’t the only one.

Tashigi was staring after the ship a concentrated look in her eyes. That woman, it couldn’t be, could it? No, she didn’t even have a sword with her…


	4. I Want Some Answers

Chapter 4

_I want some answers!_

So currently we were still on sea waiting to reach the first island. I was still going over everything I could remember about the cartoons my brother watched. I even used to watch them with him when we were kids, but for some reason none of the information here helped me much.

Right now it was nightfall; somebody had to keep watch, in case of a storm or an enemy ship. The last thought scared me a bit, but heck, I had this strange theory that if I died here, then maybe, just maybe I would appear back home. Stupid, right?

Anyway, I volunteered to do the first watch, which meant that Hanako and Monny were asleep and I had time to think about certain things.

“Are you alright?”

I turned and looked down to find Edgar sitting in front of me. I smiled slightly before turning my gaze to the sea.

“I... don’t know...” I heard some shifting and soon saw Edgar jumping up next to me on railing.

“The sky is so beautiful...” He stated n a daze. I simply nodded looking at it myself.

“The stars are so bright here, you can’t see them this clear back at home...” Edgar pushed his ears down a bit and turned his head in my direction.

“Where do you come from?” I sighed.

“Well, it’s a bit complicated.” He titled his head to the side, which I found oddly cute.

“How so?” I sighed and though about it. No harm done if I tell him, right?

“Well, I don’t exactly come from a place that is on a map here...Ugh, how should I put this, I don’t exactly come from this world.” I sighed, well, this was much harder to explain then I thought...

Edgar laid down on his stomach, his gaze set downwards. “So, you don’t know where you come from?”

“No, I just don’t know how to explain it.” He nodded and seemed to drop it, soon after fell asleep. Well, that was... helpful...

A little while later I started dozing off myself, but a harsh wind knocked me back awake.

“What the...?”

_“I told you that I was right!”_ Ugh, who the hell was that? It sounded like a woman’s voice.

_“Don’t blame me!”_ It was more of harsh whispers then talking. I just rubbed my eyes and opened them, still a bit sleepy.

“Who’s there?” I could barely see in the darkness. The voices quieted down until one of them broke the silence.

_“Eh, I told you so..._ We are the Oracle Twins.” Two women emerged from the darkness, one was tall and had long green hair, the other was a bit chubby and a lot shorter than the other woman, barely reaching the other woman chest.

“Who are you?” The chubby one pursed her lips in annoyance.

“I just told you girl were you not listening? We are The Oracle Twins!” I rolled my eyes.

“Yeah, that’s not really helpful...” The tall one put a hand to the lilac haired woman’s shoulder calming her down.

“Relax, Merry, we didn’t come here to start and argument.” Then she turned her relaxed blue eyes to me. “You must be Alexandria, correct?”

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the motioning of my full name. “Eh, Alex, but yes, that would be me I suppose...”

She nodded before sting down on one of the barrels on the deck as casually as fi she owned the place, eh, ship.

“Oi, who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?”

“My name is Suki...” You know her calm voice was starting to irritate me and even Merry looked like she wanted to murder her.

“We know where you come from.” Now that perked my attention. So they knew? Perhaps they could help me.

“Does that mean you know where my brother is?”

Suki smiled a little. “Yes.” _Finally, now I can go home!_ But, at the thought I felt guilty, the other two wanted to go to the Grand Line, and they helped me.

“But we can’t bring you to him.” I narrowed my eyes. “That’s fine, just tell me where he is.” Suki sighed shifting her eyes to the floor.

“It’s not that simple, your brother has accepted a mission, and he is obligated to fulfil it. Before that he can’t go home.” She talked to me like I was a child and that didn’t sit well with me

My eyebrows were up, my eyes trained on the two woman in front of me.

“I don’t understand, what does that have to do with me?” Suki and Merry suddenly got really nervous.

“Well, you see...” Merry cut her off by putting a hand to her mouth.

“This idiot here,” She said casually pointing at her fuming companion,” left the portal we used to get your brother here open and that’s how you go here.” She nodded looking quite happy with the explanation.

First I froze, then I glared and in the end I just face palmed. “You mean me being here is an accident!?”

They both visibly flinched a bit, before looking really guilty, but it looked to be more like a faked reaction. I shrugged before crossing my arms over my chest. “Well, then can’t you just send me home?” They looked to the ground and I already knew the answer.

“Till your brother is done, nobody can leave...” I huffed a bit as they looked up at me in surprise.

“Alright, I suppose I will stay here for so long, even though I have no idea where here is and I still think I’m in some kind of strange come like dream state...” I trailed of while putting a finger to my chin. They both had a huge sweat drop on the back of their head.

“DON’T BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS!”

...

“So, I’m in _One Piece_?” They nodded. “I think that’s what they call this world back where you come from.” I nodded. “Sound like a manga to me.” They nodded.

“Anyway, we send your brother here to help our world.” I gave them a strange look.

“Among all the people you could have picked you chose my brother?” They nodded and I mentally face palmed. _What is wrong with those people!?_

“Anyway, your brother won’t be reaching the Grand Line for a while.” I stopped.

“WHAT?!” They plugged their ears waiting for me to be done. “You mean I am going to that dangerous sea full of monsters for nothing?!”

They shook their heads. “Well you see, the actually task doesn’t start for about another year, your brother was send to train for that time. We didn’t want him to come unprepared.” I nodded.

“Still doesn’t explain a damn thing, you two aren’t telling me something...” They furiously shook their heads.

“Why would you think that?!”If that didn’t sound guilty I don’t know what does.

Uncrossing my arms I nodded. “Fine, I will wait for him, while trying to figure out this world, perhaps I can help him with whatever he has to do.” They smiled.

“We are glad you aren’t mad.” They said as I smiled evilly. “Whoever said I wasn’t mad?!”

“Anyway, what makes you all powerful to bring people from other world here?”

“We are, well, you could call us the _guardians of this world._ But, we can’t mix ourselves into what’s happening.” I nodded.

“So you bring people from other world here to help you. Why won’t you tell me what my brothers task is?” They sighed.

“We can’t completely trust you. You might try to stop him.” I huffed.

“And what makes you think I won’t try to stop him anyway?” They smiled.

“You won’t’ know where to look.” I glared at their satisfied grins.

“We will get you when _you_ can go home.” I was about to open my mouth, but they just disappeared.

_Don’t they mean “ **we”**?_

_The next morning_

“Oi, captain, were you up the whole night?” I smiled a bit. Those two never woke up for their shift and honestly I didn’t want to wake them up, I was still a bit guilty for wanting to leave when they helped me so much.

“Hanako?” The blonde turned to me after setting her axe next to her. “Yes?”

“Why did you help me?” She smiled. “You sounded just like her.” I titled my head. “Who?” She sighed, turning her gaze to the sky.

“Captain.” I nodded, seemed like a touchy subject judging by the tone of her voice.

“I see...”

Soon after Monny woke up as well calling us for breakfast, in the kitchen I found Edgar peacefully sipping a bowl of milk. Last night when those two appeared I realized he wasn’t on deck where he fell asleep so I guessed he went bellow deck. I checked and found him in my room fast asleep on _my_ bed.

“Morning Monny!” She smiled. “Morning captain!” I sighed. “I really wish you would stop calling me that.” She gave me a confused look.

“Why?” I shrugged. “I’m not really the leader type of person.” They smiled. “Perfect.” I raised a brow, but otherwise didn’t do anything else.

“When do we reach the Grand Line?” Hanako look at me before speaking. “Sometime tomorrow we should reach Reverse Mountain.”

I nodded, Edgar told me about it, it’s the only save way to enter the Grand Line, we just have to be careful not to cross into the Calm belt.

“Are you sure we will be able to pass it?” Monny grinned. “We already did once.” I groaned.

“Yeah, but you surely did have a navigator by then, am I right?” Hanako shrugged.

“Captain always navigated.” I groaned. “You don’t expect me to navigate, do you?” Monny smiled at me from her seat.

“Of course not, we can find a navigator, as for Reverse Mountain, we will managed that till we find a navigator.”

I nodded thankful for the information. But questions were still plaguing my mind.

“Monny, can you explain to me what a Shichibukai is.” She looked quite surprised by my question. Last night the _twins_ were trying to explain some of this world to me, but they lost me when they went into detail so currently I’m trying to piece everything together.

“Uh, well, the Shichibukai is an organization of seven pirates turned privateers in the service of the World Government. Although they work for the World Government, the Shichibukai do not care about or respect the Government or even other Shichibukai, and are often considered by the Marines to be no different from any other pirate. On the other hand, they are known as “government dogs” and are despised by other pirates, but are still feared and respected for their infamous reputation and strength before, and even after they become Shichibukai. The majority of the Shichibukai are composed of New World veterans; those who have met the Yonko or even confronted them.”

I made a face. “What’s a Yonko?” Hanako laughed while Monny gave me a strange look, but none the less answered my question.

“The Yonko are considered to be the world’s most notorious pirate captains (by the World Government), but are neither allies nor enemies of one another, preferring to remain independent under most circumstances. These four individually reside within the second half of the Grand Line (known as the “New World”), exerting impressive influence/control over dozens of other pirate crews and self-governing islands.”

“Alright, I think I got it now.”

“Who are the Shichibukai, I mean their names.” This time it was Hanako to answer me.  
“Well, we have, Crocodile, Gekko Moriah, Bartholomew Kuma, Donquixote Doflamingo,  _Boa Hancock,”_ She put so much venom into her name that it made me visibly shiver, I turned to Monny who only shrugged at me, clearly not wanting to explain. Hanako continued after she calmed down a bit” Eh, let see, where did I leave of, ah yes, then we have the cutie Jimbei of course.” Monny made a gagging face. “Hanako, you’re getting carried away again!” She said snapping the blonde out of her daydream, all the while I was looking at them confused, but was too scared to even ask. _Ignorance is a bliss._ “Ah, yes, anyway, the last one would be Dracule Mihawk.”

“Mihawk?” I questioned.

Hanako nodded. “He has those really creepy eyes that look like a hawk’s, that’s why people sometimes call him Hawkeye. Not to mention that he is _the greatest swordsman in the world._ ”

I nodded. _He sounds ... interesting. Swordsman, huh…?_

Reverse Mountain

_WE ARE GOING TO DIE!!!!!_

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!”

Hanako just laughed sheepishly at me as I cringed to the mast in hope of not falling of the ship and dying a terrible death.

“Oi, captain, you can open your eyes, we are in the Grand Line now!” I opened my eyes to find a grinning Hanako in front of me, behind her a furious Monny about to hit her with a frying pan.

Soon after that everything escalated as Monny chased Hanako round the deck screaming at the top of her lungs.

“Edgar?” The kitty in my arms turned his head up to me as if to say go on.

“Don’t you think everything is going a bit too _easy?_ “ He shrugged. “What do you mean?”

“Well, everything fell into place so perfectly, first Suna, then you, Hanako, Monny, and we even easily got to the Grand line!” Edgar nodded. “I see your point. Maybe, we are just lucky?”

I sighed. “Maybe, but I fear it’s more than that.” And then there are those two, Suki and Merry.

“Well, never mind,” I tried chaining the subject,”right know my aim is to get stronger, so that I can find Ivan.” _I just now those two are lying to me, not to mention they seemed to be hiding something very important, I just wish I knew what._ Edgar nodded.

“And how are you going to do that?” I rubbed the back of my head nervously. “Eh, I was hoping you could tell me.”

Edgar thought about it for a second. “Hmm, why don’t you ask Hanako, I’m sure she could help you out?” He suggested. I nodded. “Great idea.”

“Hey Hanako, could you two stop fighting for a moment?” They stopped almost immediately. I stood up from my sitting position, Edgar falling of my lap in the process. “I’m gonna need some help when we reach the next island.”

…

“Why wait? We can do it right here!” I sighed, well, I suppose she is right, the sooner the better.

“Alright, what do we start with?” the blonde put a finger to her chin, thinking.

“Well, first off, how much do you know about offence and defence?” I thought for a second.

“I suppose my offence would be better, I mean, I can defend myself, but I’m better at delivering the attacks than avoiding them.” Hanako nodded.

“What do you normally use?” I thought about it. I I’d trained some self-defence skills, karate was one of the first things I learned, but only the basics really. Then there was swords fighting. Now that I was good at, my old high school had a fencing club, by my senior year I even made it the club president.

“Swords.” Hanako grinned.


	5. Lost Memories

Chapter 5

_Lost memories_

“Swords.” Hanako grinned.

Why do I have such an uneasy feeling about this?

However, my thoughts were cut short as the ship violently rocked to the side. In the process I tumbled over into Hanako, who in return landed on the deck with me on top of her. Once we both managed to stand up I noticed that clouds had started to move, and the weather was getting worse by the second as the waves were continuing to rock the ship violently.

“What’s happening? The sky was clear just a minute ago?!” I yelled over the crashing of the waves and the sound of the wind that started to pick up. Monny who was trying to get the ship under control together with Hanako, shouted back at me.

“It’s the Grand Line, cap’n! The weather is unpredictable!”I nodded before going over to help as well.

Meanwhile somewhere in the East Blue

While Alex was having a fight with the sea of the Grand Line, her little brother was facing a battle of his own. A battle of dub.

“I don’t think I can do this... What was I even thinking?” He mumbled while looking out onto the wide open sea, his hair gently blowing in the soft breeze. He was sitting cross-legged on a large rock near the shore. His attire was made up of a sleeveless black shirt, long black pants and his favourite black running shoes. He sighed softly, before letting his thought drift to more important things. How were his mom and sister? He had been really mean to her before he left, he asked himself if she was still mad at him. He sure hopped she wasn’t...

“Giving up already?” His eyebrows visibly twitched in annoyance as the females voice broke the silence of the scenery he was enjoying a minute ago.

“What do you want Rin?” His irritation was growing with every word he spoke. Rin merely smirked before casually walking over to sit by the already irritated male. Her bright blue hair, which was neatly pulled back in a high ponytail was gently blowing in the wind, her hazel eyes focused on the sea ahead.

“Take me with you.” He merely huffed at her words.

“As if.” Rin merely grinned wider. _Oh, you will._

Back with Alex

“I hate storms...” I mumbled and got a lot of yeahs in response as I squeezed the sea water out of my hair.

“Oi, cap’n, what does the Log Pose say?” Hanako casually questioned as she mopped the deck. I looked from her to the wrist on which the Log Pose was before replaying.

“Well, at least we are going in the right direction!” The others nodded before getting back to work.

...

At last, the day was over and I was done for. By my knowledge, which wasn’t much, we were going to arrive at an island in about a day from now. At least some good news!

“Well, I’m going to sleep.” I threw over my shoulder as I made my way inside. I was completely worn out form last night, since I didn’t get almost any sleep at all.

The other nodded, and I knew Hanako was taking over for tonight so I was good. Edgar decided to follow my example and head to sleep as well.

...

That night I didn’t sleep all too well. I kept getting those strange flashbacks like dreams of my childhood.

_..._

_“Luffy is the best!” Stated an approximately six years old boy with glee as the older girl just stared at him._

_“No way, Shanks is way better!” The boy glared._

_“No, it’s Luffy!” I recognised the two as me and my brother when we were little. He had been six at the time while I had been twelve._

_“I’m going to the Grand Line one day myself!” The girl chuckled._

_“The Grand Line doesn’t exist!” The boy huffed and pointed a finger at her._

_“I will! Then I will prove it to you!” My twelve year old self nodded mocking at him._

_“Sure you will...”_

_..._

There were a lot of names I remembered that night. Names like Luffy, Shanks, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Vivi, Buggy, Alvida... but one stood out, even if only because I had heard it the previous day.

_Mihawk._

_..._

_“I will be Zoro and you can be Mihawk!” My 13 year old self stared at my little brother, who was holding out an umbrella to me._

_“You do realize that that means I beat you, right?” he pursed his lips in a childish manner._

_“We will see about that, Hawkeye!” He shouted already in character._

_Soon we were battling it out in the living room, but out match was cut short as one of mum’s favourite vases smashed was to pieces. We stopped and looked at it. My little brother was the first one to speak._

_“She will be really mad.” He sounded so scared, and he was just a little kid._

_“Relax, I will tell mum I broke it, it is partly my fault as well.” He sniffed._

_“But...” I stopped his and smiled. “That’s what big sisters are for!” He smiled. “Thank you.” Then I decided to change the subject._

_“Yeah, but I still beat you, Roronoa!” He huffed.” The battle was interrupted!” I shrugged. “Call it what you want I still beat you...” I grinned as the seven year old got all worked up..._

_..._

Soon after that particular event I took up fending and later advanced swordsmanship. When we were little my brother and I would often have those little umbrella fight with me winning most of them (I let him win a couple). But soon after he turned 11 he stopped being interested in them and we slowly grew apart even more when I went to college.

“Boy, what a night!” I mumbled while griping my head. Monny gave me a worried look. “You alright, cap’n?” I sighed and waved her off. “Yeah, I’m fine, just a headache.”

She nodded before going back to making break first. I decided that now was a good time to take a bath (can you believe that the ship has one?).

After I was done with that I dressed in some cloths I borrowed from Hanako, which consisted of a deep red blouse which surprisingly fitted nicely and a pair of jeans, and went to the deck where I found Hanako peacefully sitting while leaning her back on the mast.

“Oi, Hanako, tired?” She grinned. “I ain’t getting tired that easy.” I sighed. “About yesterday...” She interrupted me before I could go on.

“Ah, yeah, that, well, we will see how good you are after we get to the next island. That should be in a couple of hours, right?” I nodded before looking at the Log Pose.

“Yeah. So care to tell me what the axe is for?” I questioned while raising a single brow (I was always glad I could do that).

Hanako grinned cheekily before replying. “Oh, that old thing? Well, self defence.” She smiled innocently before going back to her I suppose meditating session. _Self defence, huh?_

...

“Land ahoy!” I jumped a bit before looking up at Monny who was sitting in the crow nest casually looking ahead.

“How long till we reach it?” Hanako questioned. I simply sighed before sitting back down again. _By the distance of the land mass my guess would be..._

“An hour!” _Yes, exactly, thank you Monny!_

I rolled my eyes pretty much at myself for that stupid mental conversation I sometimes unconsciously have with myself.

“Have you been to that island before?” It was a justified question, I mean; they had been to the Grand Line before, right?

Hanako was the first to answer. “No, you see, each Log Pose is individual, but it will always lead you to the New World.” I nodded before looking back ahead.

“I see...” I was kind of feeling a bit weird, I mean, they were probably stronger than me, yet for some strange reason they called me captain and expected me to make decisions. Currently, however I was clueless as to what to do. Those damn twins were a pain in the ass. I mean, something was terribly strange, and no it wasn’t the fact that they send my brother or me here. I had a feeling those two were kind of surprised to find me here, but why? They said they made a mistake right? So what was it then?

...

“Edgar, be careful!” I warned the small brown cat as he jumped ahead of me. He sulked a bit before replying.

“What’s the point, we are all going to die anyways...” I groaned, but stood up as I waited for the other two to set the anchor and get down.

“Alright kid, let’s get you a sword!” I face palmed.

“Hanako, I have no money, remember?” She grinned. “Who needs money?!” I groaned, I was up for a long day. Monny groaned as she hit her over the head. “We don’t steal, moron!”

Well, at least I know who is handling the finances now...

...

This time I had luck, the island was actually inhabited, and Monny decided to get some more food (she had brought money with her) and Edgar decided to guard the ship (I really need more people) while Hanako and I went to find a sword, again, Monny gave us money...

Where she got it from? I was afraid to ask...yet, when did that ever stop me?

“Oi, Hanako, where did Monny get the money from?” Hanako grinned.

“Remember those pirates in Lougetown?” I nodded.

“Well, why do you think they were after us?” I sighed before stalking ahead. _What did I get myself into?_

...

“Alright, here it is, come on.” I nodded as I followed her inside the shop filled with swords of all kinds. I stared round amazed, but no blade seemed to have caught my eye just yet.

“Come on, pick one!” I stared at her like she had grown tree extra heads.

“How am I supposed to pick one?” She sighed before she walked over to a stack.

“Well, first how about looking?” I shrugged before I ventured round the shop aimlessly. It was rather small actually. Kind of the family run business stile of place.

“Are you looking for something peculiar?” I nearly jumped before whipping my head round to come face to face with an old woman. She was short came up to about my shoulder and was wearing huge glasses which covered most her face, her grey hair pulled back into a bun.

“Uh, no, I was just looking…” She shrugged before nodding.

“Sure, help yourself. Call me if you need anything dear-y. You know I don’t see a lot of swordswoman, what did you say your name was?” I titled my head to the side, confused.

“Uh, I didn’t say my name, either way; I will call you if I need help.” I mumbled before turning my attention back to the swords. There were so many, but most of them had the same style blade and didn’t put much of an impression on me. As I browsed though the swords one in particular caught my attention.

I went to pick it up noting how well it set in my hand. It was a simple designed, but the blade itself was beautiful. It looked so graceful, made for a top swordsman.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” I turned to stare at the old lady before looking back at the blade.

“Yes, it is. How much is it?” I asked her slowly, still in trance by the blade.

“You can have it for free.” I turned to her surprised, even Hanako seemed shocked.

“For free, eh, you sure lady?” Questioned the doctor while observing the woman with a raised brow. The old woman merely smiled, her wrinkled face shinning.

“It has been a while since I had seen a proper swordswoman. All those men, it’s a shame really, blade’s are graceful, what can’t be said about most men that handle them. You however seem to know that, no? I have seen the way you looked at the blade. See it as a promise. You promise to show the world that there are still great swordswoman around, alright? Do this old lady a favour, would you?” I merely grinned.

“You got it!” I said happily.

 

…

 “Alright kid, I suppose I don’t have to teach you any stances, right?” I nodded while twisting the sword in my right hand. _It’s a nice feeling to it..._

“Nope, I’m all set.”  I mumbled still in trance with the blade. It was truly beautiful.

Hanako grinned. “Alright, let’s begin then!” She yelled before charging with her axe.

...

“You’re no good, eh?” She spat sarcastically while panting on the floor. I raised a brow, but otherwise remained silent.

“Damn kid, you got skill. No need to fear the Grand Line, though…” She trailed off while catching her breath.

I was surprised myself, sure I had some training and skill, but strangely enough I found it to be really easy to move here. Almost like every move I ever learned was now ten times more effective than before.

“How about we go and find Monny?” Hanako nodded before getting up. “”Yeah, let’s do this, I’m beat...” She huffed as she pulled her axe back and strapped it to get back. I re-sheathed my sword while grinning slightly.

_Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all..._

...

Alright, scratch the last thought.

“You stupid idiot!” Hanako shouted while knocking a drunken guy down with the side of her axe, the other guys with him slowly backed away as Hanako continued to drown her liquor.

I sighed and turned back towards Monny. We were sitting at a table in the back while Hanako was seated on the bar.

“Anyway, the Log Pose will set in 3 days, so that’s how long we are stuck here.” Said Monny while looking into her now empty glass.

I nodded while looking into the glass Hanako rudely pushed into my hands before going to drinking herself when we entered the bar.

At first, when we entered the guys thought they could mess with us. Hanako however beat them up, like that drunken guy so they pretty much left us alone.

“Nice sword by the way.” I turned from Monny to the sword strapped on my right hip. “Hanako picked it out. It’s called Yuu.” Monny merely nodded before looking over the bar.

“She was always good with weapons... We better head back to the ship; I have a bad feeling about leaving it without supervision.”

I chuckled. “Edgar is there.” Monny smiled as well before getting up to collect the half drunk Hanako.

...

_“I wanna drink some moreeeeeee...”_ Slurred the drunk blonde as Monny and I attempted to get her to her room.

“Can’t we just leave her on the deck?” Asked the irritated woman next to me. I chuckled. “I’m cruel, but not that cruel, besides, she will feel it in the morning when I won’t have any remorse for her hangover.” Monny grinned at me.

“I like your attitude.” I chuckled before we continued to drag the blue eyed drunk into bed.

...

“Are you sure you want to keep guard again?” I nodded and patted my sword. “Yeah, I will be fine, I have a lot on my mind so I will use the time to think...” Monny nodded. “If you say so... Wake me up around 3, then I will take over.” I nodded bore going back out to the deck.

“We need a Jolly Rodger.” I jumped at the sudden voice before turning my glare to the dark brown cat.

“Oi, Edgar, a bit of warning next time would be good.” He slumped his small shoulders. “I was just thinking, since we are pirates, we need to have a Jolly Rodger.”

I thought about it, that’s the skull thing right?

“Eh, sure we will think of something tomorrow.” Edgar nodded before going back inside to, probably sleep.

...

It was somewhere around one when I felt a sudden chill run up my spine. Is shivered slightly before turning to go and fetch myself a blanket only to run into a person, or better yet, a man.

“Oi, what the hell?!” I jumped back a bit one I regained my balance and went straight for my sword, the man only chuckled not really fazed by my reaction.

“Relax, I’m not here to harm you, my name is Tomo.” I didn’t relax, if only I got even tenser. The man sighed and stepped forward a bit so I had a better view of him now.

He was tall, about a head taller than me, with short silver hair that glittered in the low moonlight and amazing silver eyes. To me seemed like an angel, but then again, looks can be deceiving. I was living by that rule.

“I have heard a lot about you, Alex, wasn’t it?” My glare didn’t leave my face making them man let out a long and heavy sigh.

“You are a difficult one, aren’t you?” I remained silent, but released my hold of the sword which seemed to generally please him.

“Well, as far as I know you have been sent here by mistake correct?” I nodded my eyes never leaving his form. He smiled. He truly was handsome.

“What if I told you, that there had been no mistake?” He casually stated as my eyes slightly narrowed.

...

“I see...” Tomo nodded before smiling. “So you see, there had been no mistake, merely someone who wasn’t completely retarded...” He mumbled the last part, me barely being able to hear him.

“So, that is the mission _you_ are sending me on?” He nodded.

“You know, I’m surprised you believe me. I would have thought you would at least have some sort of distrust towards me.” I smirked.

“Well, call me weird, but I _know_ you aren’t the bad guy.” Tomo raised a brow.

“How so?” I sighed, perhaps it was explanation time.

“Ever since I was little I was good at judging people, not the character really, but rather if the person was potentially dangerous or not, I just can’t explain it, I get that vibe form a person, if you can put it as such...” I trailed off as Tomo smiled.

“I know I picked the right person.” I smiled a little, first time people didn’t find that weird, however...

“Yes, no let me explain what you need to know.” I raised a hand to stop him.

“Save it. Trying to explain something to me is like trying to stop the earth from spinning, completely pointless.” I added a sarcastic grin at the end as Tomo gave me a slightly confused look.

“Anyway, what I really want to know is how I am going to survive here. I haven’t encouraged anything dangerous yet.” He nodded.

“I know, that is because I was protecting you, but everything has its limits. Anyway, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. You need to get stronger in order to carry out the mission.” I nodded, I had guessed that much.

“Here,” He handed me a strange looking compass that reminded me off the Log Pose on my right wrist. “This is a eternal Pose, I will be able to keep you out of trouble until you get to that destination, but you need to leave first thing tomorrow.” I narrowed my eyes. “But my Pose doesn’t set for the next 3 days.” He shook his head.

“I know, but before you continue sailing the Grand Line I would like you to get stronger. Not that you aren’t strong now, but you will need to know a couple of tricks that might be useful later on.” I nodded, he sounded reasonable, more so then those _Oracle twins..._

“Ah, yes, once you get there ask for a man named Ryuu, he will help you.” I just nodded, too confuse to speak as Tomo disappeared leaving me alone with my thoughts.

...

“I see... So we are leaving right away? Is that what you decided, cap’n?” I nodded.

“Yeah, that’s my decision, but you don’t have to go, I could just give you the Log P...” Hanako was the first to cut me off.

“No way, we have a deal. You promised to get me to the New World so I am holding you to that promise.” I smiled a little, as Monny pumped her fist in the air.

“Alright, let’s go to that Ryuu dude now!” I laughed, that sounded about right...

...

The trip seemed to take longer than I thought it would, we have been out on the sea for about a week now, I was getting tired and restless and the others weren’t much better off.

“How long?” I groaned. “I have no idea...” Hanako kept complaining the whole day until Monny had had enough and hit her over the head with a frying pan. Seriously, you could call it her weapon. What was that thing made of anyway? She seemed to carry it round everywhere. But as I said once before; Ignorance is bliss.

I looked over the edge of the ship and out onto the sea. _Water, water, water, oh look! More water...Water, water, water, island, water, water... wait, island?_

“Hey, guys, I see land?!” Hanako was the first by my side. “Is it our destination?” I shook my head while glancing at the Eternal Pose. “No, but we could dock there and get supplies before heading off again.” I suggested with a shrug. Hanako was nodding her head vigorously while Monny set the ship so we would sail in the right direction.

...

“Great, it’s deserted...” Hanako mumbled while glancing round with boredom written all over her place. Monny sighed.

“I will go and see if I can find anything useful, Hanako stay with the ship!” She ordered. Hanako narrowed her eyes. “Why me?” Monny glared.

“Because you know nothing about finding food and Alex is the captain so that’s out of question.”

I simply took off towards the forest. _Exploring time._

...

“Well, I’m lost...” Isn’t really the first time this happened to me. Back when I was in college I got lost a lot. It was a big town, I usually ended up in some kind of trouble, usually it was the fact that I knew how to handle a sword and defend myself that I got out of most of those situations alive and unharmed. My mother many times begged me to reconsider switching to a nicer town with less criminal, but I didn’t mind. It was most of the time my own fault for getting bored easily and wanting to explore. Oh, well getting off subject.

So, yes, I was lost, in the middle of a forest, which could have some vicious creature lurking in it, like that tiger back when I met Hanako, though, now I had a sword, and felt much better about the situation at hand.

I couldn’t shake off the feeling that something bad was about to happen. It was as if some inner voice was warning me, but I would be lying if I claimed the feeling was unfamiliar.

...

“Where is Captain?” Hanako stopped her complaining for a second to look round.

“I don’t see her.”

“She went into the forest...” Said Edgar which got the two woman to give him a look. “Couldn’t you have mentioned that earlier, what if something happens to her?” Monny said quickly.

“Aren’t we attached to the kid? Well, I wouldn’t worry about her; she is pretty handy with a sword...” Stated Hanako with a grin. Monny raised a brow.

“How handy?”

Hanako’s grin only widened. “Handy enough for the Grand Line, but not the New World.”

...

“Alright, all those trees look the same...” I sighed, it has been over an hour since I left and I am still stuck. I tried walking in one direction, but then remembered that that was humanly impossible since we always tend to walk in circles. They joy of educational television...

_“I think we got rid of him...”_ Huh, a male voice?

_“I wouldn’t be so sure, oh boy, he is going to kill us, and I knew this was a bad idea.”_ Said another voice in a hurry. Another voice snapped at the two first ones.

_“Be quiet you two, we are going to lay low here till he gets bored and we can set sail again.”_

There were a lot of approvals indicating a large group of people.

_Great, now I’m stuck, better remain quiet..._ I though while hiding behind a large tree, that’s when I looked round it and noticed that I reached the shore, only it was by my calculations the other end of the island. _Well, isn’t that fantastic?_

But, as luck wasn’t on my side as usual a leaf managed to fall on top of my nose and make me sneeze, rather loudly might I add.

_“What was that?!”_

Great, now I’m done for, wait scratch that! I have a sword. Yeah well, too you it didn’t mean a lot to me it meant 80% chance of survival.

I slowly stepped out, no point in hiding. One of the pirates as I soon noticed grinned.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here, are you lost little girl?” And then they all proceeded to break into laughter. This situation reminded me of the bad streets I had so foolishly wondered to back when in college and got myself almost killed by a gang.

I remain silent, not really bother by the pirates mocking words, why should I? It’s what he wanted, right?

The, I’m taking a wild guess here; captain came forward and stood in front of me with a grin. He was a lot taller than me; I hated being so short sometime.

“Oi, girl pay attention!” I huffed. “I don’t think so.” I mumbled as I pulled my sword out.

“You girl think you can fight me? Axel of the Panther Pirates? I’m worth 25 million!” I titled my head to the side.

“Is that so?” A wicked grin made its way across my face, a rush went through my body that I couldn’t quite place. It seemed familiar. And I don’t mean just the rush of a fight, but something, more…

...

“Well, this was easy...” I mumbled while glancing at the pirates, just knocked out, but still useless now, while the rest escaped on the ship. The captain was the worst off; I think he is going to bleed to death soon. _Well, isn’t really my problem..._

Don’t be so shocked, they were clearly amateurs. I sighed and was about to make my way back to find the ship when a voice stopped me in mid step.

“Quiet impressive.”

I turned and was looking straight into the eyes of none other than Hawkeye Mihawk!


	6. Hawkeyes Mihawk

Chapter 6

_Hawkeye Mihawk_

It really wasn’t hard to guess the name. Hanako was right; he certainly lived up to his name. Jet black hair, black beard and sideburns, a _really_ strange, but kind of cool looking moustache, the coolest coat like jacket (or whatever the hell that was, I was never good at describing cloths) with a flower pattern, grey pants and of course not to forget, the yellow/gold eyes. I would dare to say very intimidating, but also, you know really cool looking dude.

 Yet, only one thought was present in my mind.

_I’m going to die..._

It was a simple truth. I couldn’t take him on. I was a sword fighter, but he was a sword _master. The_ Greatest swordsman in the world, right? I’m not even going to pretend I have got a chance. Even running seemed pointless at the moment.

_Wait, did he say impressed?_

“Huh?” _Alright, real smooth Alex, real smooth._

The man before me just continued looking at me. Do you know how uncomfortable that made me feel? I was the small white rabbit and he was the hawk about to strike me death. _What did I ever do to deserve this?  Dying in a strange world, that’s probably a manga, I’m so going to hunt down my brother for this! I’m a good person. Eh, alright, not that good, but I am a decent one!_

“Who taught you the way of the sword?” _They way of the... Alright, this world is officially weird, eh, I could have guessed that by the pirates, but you know, this fraze, yeah, anyway..._

“My... eh, teacher?” He continued to observe me. He gave me a curious expression, and it was in that moment that I realized that he was still only human, yet, he was a human with great skill, one that could easily kill me none then less.

“I would like to see those abilities of yours myself.” He gave me a wicked grin that made my blood freeze.

I just stared. _Say what?!_

...

“I think we should go and look for her.” The blonde turned to the cook with a raised brow.

“What under ‘she can take care of herself’ didn’t you understand? Besides, if she is weak she isn’t for the Grand Line.” And that was final for Hanako. Monny wanted to argue, say that they had been naive kids the first time as well, but something was stopping her.

She was kind of hopping that the kid was fine. She had her dubs about her, but something just told her that kid was going to get them to the New World. The place they promised to reach no matter what. A promise the old crew made to their captain. She was going to see it with her own eyes, the sea her captain used to speak about with great passion and her new captain was going to get her there. That was her hope, her new goal.

Hanako had a similar thought when she first met Alex. Sure, the kid terribly reminded her of her old goofy captain, even though in Hanako’s eyes, those two could as well be polar opposites. She as well as the rest of the crew had promised their old captain just before she died that they would reach the New Wold one day. And she was finally going to keep her promise.

Despite of what Hanako said, she wasn’t going to let the kid die on her here. That Ryuu guy she mentioned, Hanako hopped he could get her skills on a whole new level. Sure the Grand Line they could pass, but Hanako knew that it was better to take one step at a time then rush ahead. She knew that _very_ well. Just as Hanako was about to stand up and go look for the kid the very same kid stepped out of the tree lines.

Hanako was the first to notice the cut on her right shoulder that could have only been done by a blade, thankfully Hanako’s skilled eye could pick up that it wasn’t too deep.

“What happened?”

...

I turned my gaze up at Hanako. “Eh, nothing much...” I choose to keep my little meeting with the Shichibukai for myself. Who knows how those two might react, well at least I know how Edgar would react.

Yes, Dracule Mihawk people! I still kind of can’t believe myself what just went on. I was still in too much of a shock state.

Sure he beat me alright, but why didn’t he kill me. I think he went easy on me. Scratch that, he _went_ easy on me. That man with the hawk’s eyes. Ugh, I wouldn’t be surprised if I had nightmares from this meeting, that and pleasantly disturbing fantasies. What, the guy is hot? A girl can dream right? Especially when she is stuck in a strange world that she doesn’t understand.

He said I was interesting enough to keep round. He looked forward to our next meeting. He even wanted to know my name, just before he cut open my shoulder, but still...

I am over thinking this too much. I should just be glad I’m still alive. Yeah, that’s what I’m going to do, forget this meeting ever happened and go on with my fucked up life.

...

“I wasn’t going to ask this in front of the others, but who made that cut?  And don’t you dare lie, that cut could have only been done by a skilled swordsman and I know you are pretty skilled yourself, so...” She trailed of waiting for an answer.

I thought about it, you really can’t hide anything form a doctor can you?

“Eh, let’s say I had a run in with a pirate crew on the other side of the island.” Hanako raised a brow. “I’m going to take a wild guess and say that neither of those pirates did it.” Damn, can she read mind or am I really that predictable. I have known her what, for 3 weeks? Well, I liked her already, but that was irrelevant now.

“No, it was, ... Dracule Mihawk.” Hanako dropped the first aid kit she had been holding, staring at me as if I had grown two heads in the last five seconds. She was just about to tend to my cut when she asked the question, must have been a real shock.

...

Hanako, who was pacing in front of me at the moment stopped to look at me before resuming her pacing. My cut was tended to long ago, we set sail and now it was me and Hanako in my room having a _private_ conversation.

“How... how did you survive? I mean, don’t get me wrong you _are_ strong, but not _that_ strong...” I simply shrugged continuing to look at her. _Her pacing is making me dizzy..._

“I have no idea... I’m just as surprised as you...” She sighed and finally stopped her pacing. “Look kid, it’s best if we keep this from Monny for now. I seriously dub she would take it as lightly as I have...” _Because yelling at me is taking it lightly..._

...

“We are slowly reaching the island...” Were the words that broke the boring atmosphere that had suddenly appeared on the ship.

With excitement Hanako and I looked out to see for ourselves and really, there in the distance one could make out an island.

_I hope that guy can help me..._

...

“I’m getting a bad vibe from this place...” I nodded at Hanako as I looked round.

How should I put it? This place was kind of... strange. To say the least. I couldn’t really put my finger on it, but as Hanako had put it, this place did give of bad vibes, almost dangerous.

As we were coming near it one could say that it was strange. I could hear no birds, or any animal sounds for that matter like on the other island we had been at. And those mountains that could be made out in the distance were just plain creepy.

The only thing that could prove that there was some life on the island was the clear path that lead  as I assumed it to the temple I saw at the foot of the mountain.

“Let’s go...”

...

“Do we knock?” I just shrugged at the question. Honestly, I didn’t know. The only thing I know is to ask for Ryuu. I didn’t think knocking on the huge oak door would bring anything. Nobody would be able to hear it.

The door crept open suddenly shaking me out of my thoughts as Edgar who had been carried by Monny jumped out of her arms and on my shoulder. How he kept his balance I seriously didn’t know.

The door opened completely revealing a young girl with pear white hair and light lavender eyes. _Strange colours..._ Not only that but she was dressed in a snow white kimono. _Seriously now..._

“Follow me.” Her voice, much like her face was oddly innocent. It made me feel rather uncomfortable. Her aura and posture had been a complete contradiction to her voice. Her look was blank as well as her movements were almost mechanical. Something was off about her.

We all looked at each other. I shrugged and nodded at the girl before entering, followed by my three other companions. Well one was on my shoulder, but still...

We followed her, climbing the huge marvel stair case that lead up to the top where one could make out a huge stone door that lead to the inside of the temple. Around the stair case and path that lead to it was a garden done in a Japanese stile. You know, sand and that shit...

As we followed the girl I noticed that the place, much like the island was oddly silent. As if there was nobody there, but I knew that wasn’t the case. There had to be a reason for the silence...

“Please wait here...” I nodded as she went into the temple. We were left standing in front of the now closed door. As she entered she opened the huge door just a creek, but it was the easiness with which she opened it that bothered me. A small girl like her can’t possibly posses the strength to open such a huge and heavy door by herself, even if only a little. Can she?

A little while later she returned and mentioned for us to follow her again.

The place was huge, just like the door indicated, but it really remained me on those temples I saw in those ninja movies where the main hero trained his entire life and that shit...

_Oh the irony..._

The walls were high as well as the ceiling. The place clearly had one level here but I guessed that behind the door in front of us was something more. Because, besides the walls on the sides, the door in front of us and the door behind us the place was completely empty.

The door in front of us suddenly opened revealing a small old man with a long white beard and a bald head. From what I could make out he also had small beady black eyes that were half closed and a small smile on his wrinkly face. A walking stick was held firmly in his right hand, keeping his slightly hunched form steady. He was dressed in a yelled and black robe like dress that ended bellow his feet.

He was a strange man to put it simply, but there was a kind of aura around him that made me feel instantly calm, like I just entered Zen or something. It bothered me.

From the corner of my eyes I could see that the lavender eyed girl slowly started walking towards the old man. As she reached him she bowed whispered something into his ear and then disappeared through the door the old man came from closing it behind her, leaving us alone with the old guy.

The rest of the crew and I had equally confused faces. _Now what?_

The old man slowly walked closer in front of us, still wearing that calm expression. He was starting to annoy me now.

“Are you Ryuu?”

The old man stopped just a couple of meters in front of us before answering my question or rather...

“Who I am doesn’t matter, what matter is why you are here.” I wanted to groan. Not that confusing shit please. I was bad enough with explanations from other people. Hidden massages? I was a complete and utter idiot with those.

“Ah, yeah, can you just answer the question, please?” I just added the ‘please’ to sound less like a stuck up brat, but the old man was testing my patience.

The old man merely smiled in return, though to me it looked more like the bear was smiling, uh well, never mind...

“Follow me and all you questions will be answered.” And so I did, with the rest of my let’s call them friends.

...

“In order to beat the enemy you have to understand the enemy, even become the enemy...”

I stared at the old man.

In the past week, that’s how long I have been here, I haven’t really gotten any answer for my questions, but at least I knew that the old man was in fact Ryuu.

“That’s all good and stuff, but why in the world do I need a blindfold?” The only respond I received was a hit over the head by what I am guessing is his huge walking stick. Damn old man was strong.

I glared behind the blindfold before swinging my sword.

...

I had learned the reason for the silence. In the temple lived master Ryuu, a couple of other skilled masters and their students. They were thought to extreme discipline and silence here was truly gold. It made me feel irritated at one side, yet calm on the other. The people here were simple. They enjoyed the calmness and training. They had only one goal to archive. Become the best they can. It was a noble goal in my opinion. Each person trained in the field that he knew best. Be that working on the field I found located in the back of the temple or into training hall among swords, everybody was good at something according to master Ryuu.

The students came from different parts of the world; some grew up in the Grand Line, some in one of the Blues.

Right now it wasn’t as silent as when we had arrived, you could actually hear people talking and laughing among each other. The reason for the silence when we arrived had been a special day. It occurred once a month. It was a memorial to one of the fallen masters of the island who had defended it dying in the process nearly 50 years ago.

It was their way of paying respect, so we followed it as well. Hanako had found that there was a old doctor here skilled in the art of operation so she decided to work under him for the time of my training, claiming she could use the extra knowledge even though she was _already a master at her field._

Monny found that there were a lot of interesting recopies one could learn from the people here so she made that her goal, that and material arts, but that is a whole other story.

I on the other hand was stuck with the as I learned _crazy_ old man that spoke and worked in riddles irritating the shit out of me.

Let’s hope I can survive those six months here.

...

“What’s up kid, you have been kind of silent lately?”

Day 10 of my staying here. I honestly wasn’t too thrilled, but the things I was starting to learn here were something that didn’t even exist back home. Truly, I was secretly kind of glad I was here, but I sure as hell won’t admit it!

“Nothing.” I sighed. The night was so peaceful here. The stars were simply spectacular. I was sitting on the stair outside the temple watching the stars when Hanako came up behind me and sat casually next to me joining me.

“You know, I’m glad you aren’t rushing ahead of yourself...” Mumbled the older woman in a kind of daze. I simply nodded turning my gaze to the garden in front of me.

“I honestly am not a person who waits, but something keeps nagging on the back of my mind. I have no reason to rush ahead... The fact that this whole thing wasn’t completely my choice kind of helps with keeping me here...” Hanako nodded though I could tell she didn’t completely understand my motives she decided to go along with them which I was secretly thankful for.

After a while she left leaving me alone with my thought and the night.

“You aren’t a very social person are you?” I groan silently not bothering to turn round. I already knew who it was.

“And what’s it to you, Tomo?” I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

“Oh, nothing... Anyway I came to talk to you about more pressing matters...” The way his voice suddenly turned serious got me to turn and look at the silver haired male. Something was telling me I was in for bad news.


	7. The navigator! Grand Line, here we go again!

# Chapter 7

# The navigator! Grand Line, here we go again!

“So in conclusion, you won’t be able to go home, even _if_ your brother does succeed.” I looked silently at the ground thinking over his words.

“I knew they were trouble... They _will_ pay, nobody messes with my family.” I muttered darkly still looking at the ground.

Tomo was giving me a calm look. He clearly didn’t want to anger me anymore then I already was, which was a smart move on his side. Still, I was far from relaxing.

How could they?! My brother was a naive fool and they just had to use that, for their own gain? How sick is that?

_”A mission doomed to fail...”_ It’s as Tomo said, something that can’t be helped, but still many think it’s possible...

“I need to find him...” Tomo shook his head.

“Even if you do, I can’t send you back and they probably have him watched. I can’t help you there. And, I’m pretty sure they won’t let you anywhere near him, as they said, they don’t want you to stop him...”

I nodded remembering their words. _How fucking low is that?!_

“Thank you Tomo, this was really helpful.” He nodded with a small smile visible on his pale face.

“Anytime. So, on a brighter note, how’s training?” My face probably said it all as he started laughing almost immediately. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

“What the hell were you thinking anyway?! That Ryuu guy sure is weird.” He chuckled.

“Always was,  Ryuu just is like that, you will grow to like him trust me.” I nodded before thinking about something.   
“So you were Ryuu’s student as well?” He shook his head.

“No you see, I’m a devil fruit user, the devil fruit I ate eliminates my aging process. Let’s just put it like this, I have been round for a while.” I nodded.

“That’s cool, I suppose...” He raised a brow at my lack of a reaction.

“Aren’t you at least a bit curious as to what fruit it is or anything?” He shrugged.

“Eternal life right?” He nodded. “Well, honestly, I don’t want to live more then I have too. Such things just don’t interest me. They also come with rules and shit. I don’t like that...” He chuckled.

“You’re really odd.” I smiled. “Why, thank you!” He just shook his head but I could see the smile on his face.

“So, I can’t tell my crew mates about you?” He gave me a confused expression.

“Why not?” I glared.

“You always appear when nobody else is round; I figured you were supposed to be a secret or something.” I stated angrily, but he just smiled.

“Like a secret lover?” He said with a smirk. I glared before hitting him over the head.

“What was that for?” He asked while holding the back of his head where I hit him. I chuckled darkly.

“Don’t mess with me buddy. Anyway, what I wanted to ask you is how do you always appear and disappear, part of the fruit power?” He nodded.

“Yeah, it’s part of the devil fruit power.” I nodded.

“So...” He looked at me sideway. “Are you staying?” He shook his head. “As much as I would love to, I have other thing to attend to.”

I nodded while looking down. “I see...”

“If I hear anything about your brother I will let you know.” I nodded with a small smile. “Thanks.”

“Anytime...”

...

14 days. Exactly two weeks now I have been on this island trying to figure out what the hell I was supposed to do after I completed the training.

I couldn’t go back home. The only thing that bothered me about that was my mother, though Tomo said he would figure something out about that. I didn’t know exactly how he was going to calm her down since she is kind of in another world and as if she would listen to him anyway...

Honestly, I stopped believing this was a dream right after my little meeting with Mihawk.

It was only because he cut me that it got to me. You can’t get hurt in a dream, right? So in conclusion I was stuck here, possibly permanently. My little brother was oblivious to the whole thing and could possibly be in danger.

And then there was that swordsman, Mihawk. A rather _unforgettable_ meeting really. Since my shoulder was still sore from the cut he gave it. But, in all honesty I did look forward to our next meeting, if there was going to be one that is...

Anyhow, I found myself drawing the people I met here, especially a certain Hawk...

_Great..._ I thought while looking over the drawing. _I am starting to idolize his exterior... I just hope this world doesn’t get to my head, I still want out of here, but... I just can’t pass up the offer of this great adventure... After all, I promised, right, Dory?_

 

...

“HANAKO!!!”

I groaned. _Not so early in the damn morning._

Hanako and Monny seem to love to take up every chance they can to start an argument about anything . It could be trivial or sometimes (and that’s really rare) about something of actual matter.

Right now however, their little argument was simply about Hanako sneaking up on Monny and making her drop something, I didn’t pay enough attention to see what it was though, but knowing Monny it was probably food.

“Monny-san and Hanako-san sure do fight a lot.” I nodded my head turning to the white haired girl that lead us into the temple. I now knew her as Yuki. She was a pretty thing to say the least, but really quiet and too serious for my taste. Then there was her friend I also had the pleasure of meeting. Her name was Midori. And interesting girl, very, how should I put it, shy and kind of awkward.

 “Anybody know why those two are fighting?” I chuckled quietly as I looked at the girl in front of me. Midori sure was sight to behold. She had medium length brown hair with green streaks in it and matching brown eyes to go. She was bright cheerful and the complete opposite of her quiet friend, Yuki.

“I lost interest in their fights a while ago...” I trailed of while glancing at the fighting pair.

Midori nodded with a smile. “So senpai?” I closed my eyes trying to guess what she wanted now.

After I have spent nearly a month her I certainly felt at home. The people were nice enough, master Ryuu was still weird and well, Hanako and Monny made things a lot easier just by being themselves.

The first time I met Midori was interesting, to say the least. She randomly started calling me _senpai_ which I think is a Japanese honorific for a mentor of sort. Why she saw me as one really beats me. Anyhow, I certainly learned one thing, Midori was shy and easily could be overpowered, she also seemed sad most the time which I learned was because she ate a devil fruit, whatever those might be.

“Yes...” I muttered in response opening one of my eyes. She grinned at me her arms crossed behind her back while rocking back and forth on her heals.

“What’s this?” My eyes widened slightly as I saw the notebook she was holding. I used it as a kind of stress reveal.

When I was a kid I would get into a lot of fight and argument so my mom said I should do something to calm down. Strangely enough drawing anything just did that to me. Sure, I wasn’t fantastic at it, but after year of drawing I did get better.

I snatched the book from her hands pulling it to protectively my chest. Midori just grinned at me awaiting an answer. _Like hell I will tell her, some of those are embarrassing. Curse you Mihawk!_

“Midori...” I drew her name out in a slow, almost deadly voice. She simply blinked at me innocently

I wanted to sigh but I knew I was going to get rid of her easily enough.

“Yes, senpai?” And there she goes again with the senpai, seriously what’s up with that?

“I would _appreciate_ it if you didn’t go through my stuff again.” She rubbed the beck of her head nervously.

“Sorry senpai...” She mumbled with an apologetic smile on her once cheerful face. I sighed and just shook my head as I saw that Hanako and Monny were indeed still fighting.

...

“Edgar, what are you doing here alone?” I asked the small cat upon finding him in the huge library. Can you believe this place has one?

He turned his head up from the book he was reading before answering me. “Well, since I can’t be useful in combat I figured I would learn as much as I can about the Grand Line. I even found some books about the New World here.”

I smiled a bit. _Great at making me feel guilty guys..._

Everybody was so determent to get better so we can make it through the Grand Line and to the New World that I decided to give my best as well. Besides Tomo said I had a lot of time on my hands, right? Might as well have this one adventure I always kind of dreamed about. Or rather promised to a certain someone.

 “I see... Well, that’s actually really useful since I’m really bad at remembering thing you can be like some sort of consular for me?” Edgar nodded and I swear I could see a small smile on the miserable cat’s face.

...

“Now it’s time to learn about Haki...” Said the mysterious, bearded old man.

Time skip

5 months later

“Alright guys, we are off once more.”

The crew smiled, well at least we had one more asset now...

“Wait for me!!!!!!”

Hanako looked at the running figure in annoyance. “Do we have to take her with us?” I chuckled. Hanako only disliked it because Midori got hurt a lot and she was the ship doctor.

“Oh come on Hanako, cheer up a bit, she isn’t that bad. Plus, that devil fruit ability of hers rocks.” Hanako just shook her head, but the grin she had on her face didn’t go unnoticed.

“If only she could control it...” Mumbled the doc before turning and leaving to go inside.

“That’s an interesting Jolly Rodger... Why a crow?” I looked at Edgar with a grin. The Jolly Roger had been my creation. A simple skeleton head with black crow wings sporting behind it. _The crow pirates._ At least that’s what Hanako said after she saw the Jolly Rodger.

“I simply like them... I don’t know why, it’s just, there is something about those birds...” He nodded before curling up on top of a barrel to probably take a nap.

Honestly after all this training I had I did feel different. In a way I felt more mature. On the other hand I was scared, apparently I held an advantage towards the pirates that were here on the Grand Line with my knowledge about Haki, and however, I had a bad feeling about this.

But the thing I was most worried about was certainly my little brother. Did he know about Haki, could he use it? I asked myself a lot of questions, but my best guess was to wait and get stronger. I needed to inform myself in order to find him and help him, which I’m sure he is going to need.

“Alright, I’m on board Captain!” I sighed at my new navigator. Midori sure was something, when I first found out the girl could navigate I didn’t quite believe it, but it sure did seem possible especially after I saw the maps she had draw of her birth place, the south blue.

The devil fruit the girl ate could also come in handy, I just had to make sure she didn’t fall over deck and drown...

The Kaze Kaze no mi, or simply the wind wind fruit. Apparently a logia type.

I remember when Edgar explained it to me.

_“Logias are very dangerous.”” I titled my head. “How so?”_

_“Well, logia can turn their body into an element and thus are not possible to cut or be hurt except if you used haki, then you can cut them.”_

_I nodded. “Got it.”_

So haki was the whole deal, no problem. I remember Ryuu being quiet confused when I got it so quickly. _Yeah, it only took me about 5 months, sure I’m so quick!_ I still remember his reaction when he taught me the observation one.

_“All you do is close your eyes and concentrate on your surrounding. You have to be able to predict your opponent’s movements.” I shrugged not really listening._

_“Yeah, old man, I have kind of been doing that for as long as i swords fight.” His expression did give away surprise, but I could still sense some._

_“How so? Has anybody taught you this form of haki?” I shook my head._

_“Well no... But you cloud say I always had a talent for such things. What I can’t say about my memory...” I trailed off with a small smile._

_Ryuu nodded, his long beard hitting the ground slightly as he did. “I see... well it looks like we can concentrate on the other one then...” I gave him a curious expression._

_“Other one?”_

And I still wasn’t done, but we had to leave early so I still have to practice every chance I get.

Anyway, I was really glad I wasn’t supposed to navigate anymore. Midori had the Log Pose now and I couldn’t be more thankful. Though it bothered me that the girl was only 19 (it was simply to dangerous), but Ryuu assured me that it was fine to take her with me. _Let’s hope he was right..._

...

“Alright, back at this island once more. How long for the Log pose to set?”

It was Monny who answered clearly she remembered from last time.

“It should take about 2 days...” I nodded before jumping down from the ship. Ryuu’s training did have its advantages. Edgar jumped right after me and into my arms. I looked at him in question.

“I figured you could use company, besides, Midori said she would stay with the ship...” I smiled slightly before turning back towards the village.

“That’s good, I’m gonna look round then!” I called over my shoulder before disappearing into the village together with Edgar.

“So Edgar, were do you wanna go?”

...

“That sure was an eventful day. What do you think Edgar?” We were just coming back from the forest located behind the village I figured that since it seemed peaceful I could use my time here to train a bit more and Edgar too, didn’t want my first mate to get hurt. As the saying goes _Training makes the master..._ or something along these lines...

We however, reached the wrong end of the shore due to my bad calculations on which way is the right one back.

Edgar shrugged slightly before his ears perked up. “Can you hear that?” I shook my head, but then a presence like ice came rolling down my back.

“No, but I can sense it. What do you think it is?” Edgar tensed and I can’t say I was any more relaxed. The presence kind of reminded me of Mihawk only it had much more malicious intents behind it.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this...” I mumbled lowly as I felt the presence suddenly get closer.

“Fuffuffuffuf, what do we have here?” _Damn..._


	8. Another Shichibukai? Oh, joy!

Chapter 8  
Another Shichibukai? Oh, joy!  
“Who’s there?!” Edgar’s ears went down as he got even closer into me.  
I turned round to find a really tall man. No, seriously he was like 3 meters tall, at least. He had blond hair, cut short, purple shaded glasses and the probably most interesting outfit I had ever laid my eyes upon. It looked like a catwalk gone wrong, terribly wrong...  
That pink coat reminded me of...  
“That’s Doflamingo.” Whispered Edgar. Eh, Doflamingo? That come’s familiar. Now who was he again?  
“Fuffuffuffuffuffuffuffu, well, if it isn’t a little girl and her ... cat.” I glared at the man as Edgar was looking at him from under his bangs. Now that I think about it, what colour are Edgar’s eyes anyway? Eh, concentrate, you can think about this later...  
Getting back in trap I look at blonde haired giant before asking my question.   
“Who the hell are you?!” Edgar sweat dropped which I would have found adorable if it wasn’t for his depressing aura.  
“I already told you that...” He mumbled while his ears went flat against his head. The blonde giant, however just chuckled.  
“Fuffuffuffuffuffuffuffu. Why, my name is Doflamingo. And who might you be?” I glanced back at Edgar before turning my eyes back to the Flamingo. Yup, that’s what I’m gonna call him now, Flamingo.  
“Eh, my name is Alex?” Why did that sound more like a question? Anyway, my name seemed to be really interesting because the blonde grinned boldly.  
“So, that’s you? I expected something... more... Fuffuffuffuffuffuffuffu...” I glared. What does he mean by that? Has he heard of me? But, how?  
“Huh...?” I didn’t dwell on it for too long as I reached for my sword, but then my whole body just froze. It was as if I was paralyzed and couldn’t control my movement anymore. Somehow, however i could still move my head. I turned my gaze to the blonde jerk in front of me to find his hand stretched in front of him, his fingers bended in a weird fashion.  
What the...?!   
“It’s his ability!” I turned my attention to Edgar who was on the floor next to me. “He can manipulate people’s bodies to do what he wants them to...” He explained. I simply nodded while turning my gaze to an amused Flamingo.  
“You have an interesting choice of friends my dear.” I resumed glaring at him.   
“What’s it to you?!” He just started his annoying chuckled, while striking a pose before speaking, well, at least I could move again...  
Then he went on about a speech about something... eh, I honestly wasn’t paying attention, I usually zone out on thing like this, so instead of focusing on him I turned my attention to my little furry companion.  
“Oi, Edgar, who is Doflamingo anyway?” Edgar sighed while dropping his head.  
“I can’t believe you already forgot... Doflamingo is one of the seven royal Shichibukai, he is pretty dangerous. His former bounty is 340,000,000.I also found out that his Epithet is...” But he was cut off by an angry bird...  
“Oi, stop ignoring me! I’m starting to get jealous. Fuffuffuffuffuffuffuffu...” And though what he said was supposed to sound at least a bit angry, it came out just plain mocking and amused out of his mouth. And all the while he kept that annoying smile on his face. It was driving me crazy...  
I glared again. Seriously this guy is annoying as hell and this comes from the person who has to put up with Hanako’s and Monny’s arguments.  
I got up and pulled out my sword, ready to attack, he however just casually laughed.  
“Now, now, let’s not point those dangerous things at me. Somebody could get hurt.” Seriously, can this guy be any more annoying? His smug attitude was getting to me and not only was he underestimating me, he was also mocking me.  
But, I would be a fool if I thought I could defeat him. So instead of going after him I re-sheathed my sword and after that crossed my arms over my chest while raising a brow.  
“Eh, if you don’t mind me asking, but why exactly are we having this conversation again?” The big bird just chuckled before stopping and resuming that smug smile.  
“Why, are you bored already by any chance? I could make it a bit more interesting if you would like? Fuffuffuffuffuffuffuffu...” I glared at the suggestiveness in his voice. Frikin pervert and what does he want anyway?!  
“I don’t have time for this...” I mumbled while turning my back to him. BIG MISTAKE!  
...  
On the other side of the island Hanako was having a battle of her own. A battle with her nakamas...  
The blonde groaned as she saw the stupid kid walk near the edge of the ship while humming a stupid little melody. Sure, that may not seem annoying to you, but to Hanako that was equalling with irritating her directly. Why did her captain even take her with them? Hanako really couldn’t see it, besides the fact that she was the only navigator on the whole island they had been at there was nothing special about the girl. Well, besides the devil fruit power. Hanako tried to reason with her captain, but the brunet wouldn’t even hear about it. She clearly did realize how dangerous such a power was, not to mention troublesome.  
The blonde kept glaring, but was soon broken out of it by the purple haired cook.  
“You know if you keep glaring like that you’re face is gonna get stuck like that... Not that it would make a big difference.” The woman finished with a grin as Hanako’s face grew red in anger, before getting up and chasing the woman across the ship.  
“Monny!!!”  
...  
Alright, I’m in huge trouble now...  
Currently I was in a really stupid situation...  
Doflamingo managed to freeze me up again, yeah, that’s what I’m calling it freeze, and was getting to close to me for comfort. And just as he was about to get too close I sensed something moving to our right, before a blast was sent our way. Doflamingo lost concentration and let go of his hold on me so we both could quickly dodge. I looked at the source of the attack only to find a very familiar person coming our way.  
“Doflamingo.” He somewhat greeted the odd looking blonde man before turning to me looking somewhat confused, though you really had to look close to see it. I sheepishly smiled before turning to glare at the huge bird.  
“Oi, teme, what do you think you were doing?!” Sure, I could lose my life right now with those two dangerous Shichibukai standing so close, but hey! I’m an idiot, so, you know, bear with me.  
Doflamingo merely laughed, that strange sound still annoying to my ears before turning to Mihawk.  
“Well, well. The last man I expected to show up. Mihawk, what are you doing here?” The hawk eyed man merely glanced at him before resuming to look at me before speaking, though it was meant for Doflamingo.  
“My eyes caught a rather interesting scene so I came to investigate. It doesn’t really suit a man like yourself to be messing round with rookies.” I didn’t know whether to be insulted or lucky he was saving me as.  
“You’re no fun, Mihawk. Besides, she is more than just a rookie... Fuffuffuffuffuffu...”I silently listened still wondering what Doflamingo meant. He recognised my name and he knows something, but how? Mihawk however didn’t seem fazed by the statement.  
I let out a breath before speaking.  
“Well, if that’s all I would kind of like to return to my crew...” I mumbled though I felt like they were ignoring me. Honestly, this whole situation was ridiculous.   
Doflamingo was the first to speak.   
“Well, it looks like we were interrupted this time, but we will meet again Alex-chan, trust me. Fuffuffuffuffuffu...” He chuckled before leaving walking right past Mihawk like he was challenging him. Though he seemed amused as usual. I had a bad feeling he was going to use this meeting against Mihawk. He did help a rookie, and he is a Shichibukai, which both don’t really fit together unless i’0m working for him. And yes, I can think that far thank you very much. How do you think I finished college?  
Once he was out of sight I turned silently to Mihawk wondering what he wanted. He merely continued to observe me neither of us talking. I suddenly remembered Edgar, in the middle with my little fight with Doflamingo I sent the little guy of to get the crew. I figure that at least Hanako and Monny could help, but now it seemed kind of useless. I just hope nothing happened to him.  
“You shouldn’t make people like Doflamingo your enemies.” It was a simple and rational statement, yet it got me really irritate. He was saying that as if he was talking to a little kid and I wasn’t having that. Sure I was a bit lazy when it came to thinking, but come on! I’m not stupid, no way! I refuse to believe that. If I had been stupid I would have been death by now. So there!  
“Huh, as if I need you to tell me that. I’m not stupid, and it was the stupid bird that started the whole thing. Can’t blame me for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.” Mihawk resumed looking at me which I just found plain odd. On the other hand I’m in a manga so...   
“How about we test if your skills have improved in the last 6 months.” I stared at him. So he remembered when it was. That’s ... good for him. I really don’t know whether I should be flattered or worried.  
Anyhow, I drew my sword as he drew his, I suppose I should feel honoured he was using the Black Blade since; if I remember correctly he used the pocket knife/necklace against Zorro.  
“Let’s go...”  
...  
“Eddy you’re back! Wait... where is captain?” Hanako narrowed her eyes while looking at the out of breath small brow cat.  
“Eddy?” He managed to catch his breath before speaking, the rest of the crew were standing in front of him listening.  
“Alex and I were just walking back when this guy stopped us. It was Doflamingo! I left when they started to battle! Please come!” The little guy stated in panic, though it came out more like it was already too late. Curse Edgar’s depressing tone.  
Hanako’s eyes widened slightly, she knew Doflamingo very well. And she grew worried. Don’t get me wrong, she knew her captain was strong, but certainly still not strong enough to take on a Shichibukai.  
Monny was worried as well, though it didn’t show much on the outside like it did with Hanako. She knew her captain would be able to defend herself until they got there. Though, one question remained what to do when they got there? Hanako and she couldn’t take on Doflamingo, only their old captain was able to put that pink bird in his rightful place. And those were times when Monny really missed her old captain, but now was not the time to think about her, now was the time to go and help Alex.  
Midori on the other hand was just plain confused. She did know who Doflamingo was, but different from the other two she didn’t know what he was capable of. Though she would come and assist her captain either way.  
“Let’s go!”  
...  
“You know, we really have to stop meeting like this...” I mumbled as I dogged yet another blow. Mihawk merely raised a brow before continuing to attack me with me dodging every blow.  
“What do you mean?” I chuckled as I moved out the way of the huge Black Blade.  
“Well, let me think, the only two times we have met was me almost getting killed, though the first time not so much...” I trailed of as I finally managed to land an attack, though he dogged it. No fun...  
“I see... Would you like to meet in other circumstances?” And I could help but smile. Even though it wasn’t anything suggestive it was I believe the start of a somewhat friendship. As much as you can be friends with a Shichibukai...  
...  
“Oi, Hurry up!” Hanako yelled over her shoulder. The other two huffed but complied. There really was no time to waste complaining about Hanako being a crude b*tch, bossing everybody round (like she usually is).   
The other two were fast, but Hanako was faster, even with that huge double axe slung over her shoulder.  
They were running at a fast pace. A very fast pace, considering all of them underwent training (and I’m not even counting those last 6 months).  
“Oi, wait up!” Yes, Midori was indeed falling behind the two older woman and that fast. Not that she wasn’t fast (believe me when I say you wouldn’t be able to keep up with her) but the other two were just faster (Edgar being carried by Hanako as he was giving the instructions on where to go).  
So Midori had only one option, her devil fruit power.   
She stopped and concentrated. Then her arms slowly turned into wind. So far so good, now if she only could...  
“Oi, what are you doing?!” Midori opened her eyes which she had closed in concentration to find her two (well three if we are co8unting poor Edgar) looking like they have been through a hurricane.  
And that’s when she realized she might have concentrated a little too much.  
“Opps, sorry!” She yelled back while rubbing the back of her head her face turning a light shade of pink. So much for speed boost.  
...  
“I think we should finish this some other time...” I mumbled as I sensed my crew approaching. Mihawk merely nodded before re-sheathing his own sword as I re-sheathed mine.  
“Until the next meeting then.” He merely said before leaving my vision of sight. I let out a breath I didn’t even realize I was holding once he was completely gone behind the reef.  
“Captain!” I groaned silently as i waited for them to reach me.  
“Hey guys...” I mumbled while waving awkwardly.  
Hanako looked round her axe in front of her ready to attack before lowering it and raising a brow.  
“Uh, where’s Doflamingo.” I chuckled nervously not really wanting to answer that.  
“Oh well, you see, he, uh, left...” Hanako raised a brow as Monny simply sighed before picking up Edgar whom was slung onto the floor by Hanako in her previous hurry (thankfully being able to catch himself, being a cat and all).  
“He just left?” Hanako repeated slowly looking anything but convinced. I merely nodded while giving her a ‘I will tell you later’ look.  
She nodded before turning back to the rest. “Well, looks like we run up here for nothing.” I looked down.  
“Yeah, sorry about that.” Monny shook her head with a smile.  
“It’s fine, you were in danger after all. But I still can’t understand why he just left. Did he harm you?” I shook my head.  
“Well, he was more like playing around. I don’t think he actually wanted to harm me. And for some reason he knows who I am. Or rather, he has heard of me. But I don’t see how, since I don’t even have a bounty set on my head yet...”  
I trailed of while looking at the crew, they all shrugged (except Edgar who just looked tired) and then we made our way back to the ship.  
“Uh, guys, if you are all here, who’s with the ship?” I questioned as they stopped, grew pale and the proceeded to race back to the ship in panic.  
I sweat dropped, shook my head and silently followed (walking of course).  
...  
Somewhere on the Grandline  
A huge man with blonde hair and purple shades covering his eyes was sitting in his lounge chair in a spacious office. His legs propped up on the desk in front of him. He was silently grinning to himself before mumbling quietly to himself as he was the only one in the room.  
“Well, well, Alex-chan, eh? Tomo sure knows how to pick them. I may, however snatch this one up for myself. Fuffuffuffuffuffu...”  
...  
2 days later  
“Captain, we are leaving.” Said Hanako shortly before climbing up to the crown nest. I nodded before heading to the front of the ship.  
“Alright, Midori what does the Log Pose say?”  
The brow/green haired girl grinned before look at the Pose on her right wrist.  
“We are heading north-east.” I nodded before smiling slightly. Well, the first stage is done. And I’m still alive so I suppose everything should go... well... On the other hand, this is the Granline, you never know what you can expect and this was only the first island. Who knows what else we are gonna have to encounter...  
...  
Somewhere in the New World  
A man with silver hair and matching silver eyes was staring into the sea while standing ashore of a well known island (or at least to him it was).  
“What do you think Ryuu?” The old man beside him smiled slightly (though as Alex said, the only thing you could really see was the beard moving).  
“Ah, quiet a potential my dear friend. I believe that she could make it far, but her ambition doesn’t lie in the treasure. She is only after adventure. There I see a bright future for this one, but in order to archive it she is going to face a lot of enemies, but also gain a lot of friends.” Tomo grinned down at his old friend.  
“Yeah, I was thinking something along these lines. It’s too bad she wasn’t born here. But maybe she can help this world. In more the just archiving her goal.” The old man gave him a sideway glance.  
“I know what you mean, but we mustn’t pressure her. The decision must be her own.” The silver haired male nodded.  
“I know...”  
...  
Near Flower Island (the island our protagonist’s just left)  
“Captain, the group of pirate’s just left the island.” Said the marine officer to his captain in question.  
The man nodded with a grin.  
“Let’s put those pirates in their proper place men!” He called as the marines knew very well what to do.  
...  
“I’m bored.” I wined childishly as I looked at the blue ocean ahead of us. So Much... Water...  
That’s when I sensed something coming.  
“Marine ship behind us!” Called Hanako, though she sounded anything but worried.  
I merely nodded before getting to the rear of the ship to look at the new arrival.  
“Mind if I go ahead?” I asked before I saw Monny nod. “Nah, go ahead cap’n.”  
I nodded with a mischievous grin before getting my sword ready.  
“Pirate’s surrender or we are going to have to kill you!”  
Called the marine’s from the ship. I rolled my eyes. Sure, I may be new to this whole thing, but from what I heard marines are anything, but good. Sure they protect the law, but that law sucks so, bad for them.  
“And what if we don’t!” I called back as they got dangerously close. The marine that I assumed was in charge looked at me a bit flustered.   
“A woman?!” He wondered out loud. I glared.  
“Great, now she’s mad...” Mumbled Hanako sarcastically from my side. When did she get down?  
“You really shouldn’t have said that.” Scolded Monny with her arms crossed over her chest while shaking her head. Midori Just stood to the side looking confused as ever, but I knew what they were doing and it made the whole thing a lot more fun.  
The officer regained his compose. “We will see about that! Men!” I grinned. It’s on!  
...  
“Oh come on! We should have killed them! Wined the blond as I shook my head.  
“What would the point of that be? They weren’t even dangerous...” Hanako huffed before crossing her arms over her chest.   
“You are no fun...” She is just like a little kid...  
“Oi, Midori, you alright?” She nodded. “Yeah.”  
“How many did you take down cap’n?” I did the head count. “About 50... You guys?”  
Monny grinned. “30, with my frying pan!” She exclaimed and I couldn’t help but grin.”  
Hanako grinned as well. “I took down 40.” She said kind of rubbing it in Monny’s face. I sighed as the two started to argue about who did better.  
“Well I did it with a frying pan. I would like to see you without that axe!” And that’s how it started. Their never-ending bickering.  
...  
Meanwhile on the Grand Line  
“I want to speak with HQ!” Said the enraged marine captain.


End file.
